What If
by Listener15
Summary: What if Laura figured out what has happening to Bianca when Greenlee was blackmailing her? What if this helped push them together romantically? What if Laura never got with Leo...but Bianca instead? Femslash


Title: What if...

Pairing: Bianca/Laura

Rating: PG to PG-13, nothing graphic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the AMC characters, if I did you would be watching this story line not reading about it. *G* No copyright infringement in intended, absolution no money is being made off of this thing. Original characters are mine and the story line is too.

Disclaimer 2: There are some songs used in this story without the permission of the writers or singers. At the end of the story there will be a little thingy that will tell you what songs were and who sung them.

Love Disclaimer: If two women in love bothers you don't read this. There are other lovely fics out there (at least IÕm sure there are) that don't have this.

Authors Note: I have tried to beta this so donÕt be surprised to see some errors, I also suck at grammar so sorry everyone. And if it seems a little disjointed sorry about that too.

Other Story Lines: The other stories in AMC are staying the way they are, unless I need to change something to fit my story, other than that they are the normal stories (well, as normal as you can get in a Soap Opera).

Time Line: Laura has found out that Bianca knows who pushed her off the yacht, but Binks won't tell so Laura told her off Soap Opera style. David Hayward had suggested to Erica Kane that her daughter might have had a love affair with Sarah and Erica tells him no way and to go away. That's were I come in and change things a bit.....(FYI Rev. Elliot is the guy who killed BrookeÕs daughter Laura (who was five) in a drunk driving accident, this Laura is adopted)

Chapter 1:

Bianca stared at the door David Hayward had just left through a few more moments then hurried back to the kitchen to put away her glass of milk. _Oh God_ was her only thought. She grabbed her book bag and jacket before heading out the door, not even hearing her mother say goodbye from the living room.

The rest of the day at school went by in a haze. All through the day she concentrated on not breaking down, she wasn't even able to concentrate on anything her teachers were saying. 

_Leo is busy with Greenlee apartment hunting, Laura isn't speaking to me and there is no way I'm going to go home right now._ She paused. _ The Center. Yeah, watching the little kids play there always makes me feel better. _With her mind made up Bianca headed towards the Center.

As Bianca stepped across the threshold a little body flung itself into her arms.

"Bianca!" the little body happily cried.

"Hey Eden." Bianca hugged the little girl.

Eden held her big friend's hand as they walked over to the table so Bianca could put her book bag down.

"Guess what Bianca."

"What?" the brunette asked as she sat down on a chair at the table.

"I'm gonna be five in twenty days." Eden held up five fingers.

"You're going to be big girl." Bianca managed a small smile for her little red headed friend.

Eden put a hand on each side of Bianca's face and looked at her with a serious expression. "You're sad." 

"Eden IÐ"

"My mama gives me a cookie when I'm sad. I saved some cookies from lunch. My mama gave me the special kind. I'll be right back." Like a flash the four year old was rushing to the room were her lunchbox was before Bianca could say anything.

Laura yawned as she walked down the street. She was still tired from staying up last night thinking about the day before. And feeling guilty as hell at what she had said to Bianca. She stopped in front of the Center. Laura knew that Eliot would be out doing hospital rounds, her mother wouldn't be there yet and it wasn't her day to be there but she liked going to the Center, it helped her clear her mind.

Laura walked in only to stop in her tracks when she saw Bianca sitting at the table. The other girl looked over at her only to quickly look down, but not before Laura saw the tears come to Bianca's eyes, making her feel even worse.

Hurrying over to her friend, Laura dropped her book bag on the floor and kneeled next to her seated friend.

"I can't Laura. I can't." Bianca couldn't hold it back any longer and let the tears flow.

Laura put an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Come on Bianca lets go to my mother's office."

Bianca just laid her head on Laura's shoulder still crying and followed her to BrookeÕs office.

_Oh good Laura is here. She always takes care of Bianca. And makes her smile._ Eden smiled as she observed the two young women go into the office and then went to play with her friends happily munching on a cookie.

The blond closed the door with her foot and lead the crying girl to the couch by the door, never breaking her hold around the other girl.

"I can't. I can't. My mother will find out. I can't. I'm so sorry. I can't..." She couldn't say anymore as her crying became uncontrollable.

_Her mother? What does she have to do with this... _Her thoughts trailed off as realization dawned on her. _Blackmail. But who? And what?_

"I've got you Bianca. Let it out. I've got you and I'm not letting go."

Within ten minutes they both fell asleep on the couch. Bianca holding on to Laura and Laura with her arms wrapped protectively around Bianca.

Brooke was halfway into her office when she noticed the two young women asleep on her couch. She smiled at the sight._ I wonder if they know how cute they are together._ Her smile widened as she quietly left the office.

**********************

Bianca snuggled closer as her pillow moved again. _Moved?_ She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It was obvious to Bianca that Laura was in the middle of some sort of nightmare. She was thrashing about and mumbling.

"Can't breath...help...swim..." A look of pain and fright was in place on the sleeping blondeÕs face.

"Laura. Laura! Wake up!" Bianca gently shook her friend's shoulder. "You're having a bad dream" her insides in turmoil at the sight of her friend. 

Laura bolted up, nearly knocking Bianca off the couch. "Sorry Bianca I just..."

"Had a nightmare. Are you OK?" She placed a hand on the distraught women's back.

"I can't even take a nap without having a dream about what happened on the yacht." She ran a shaky hand through her hair, getting it out of her face. Bianca had started rubbing her back in gentle circular motions, distracting her beyond no end.

At the comment Bianca silently removed her hand and clasp them in her lap.

"You have to tell me Bianca" Laura pleaded as she turned to face the other girl.

"I can't." Distress coloured the brunette's response.

"Bianca." Laura waited until her friend looked up and met her eyes. "Are you being blackmailed?"

"I...I..." Bianca's trapped look as she pulled away gave Laura her answer.

"Only you can take that power away from them." The blond took her friend's hand in both of hers. "Tell me who's doing this. I'll be with you the whole way."

"I...just can't. Bianca got up and rushed out the office door.

"Bianca!" By the time the startled Laura made it through the office door the retreating girl was going out the front door.

"Don't go." She whispered, eyes closed.

"Honey was that Bianca I just saw running out of here?" Brooke was holding one of the many folders she was always carrying.

"Yeah. It was." Laura opened her eyes and turned to her mom.

Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I was asking her why wouldn't she tell me who pushed me off the yacht." She sighed and put her hands in her back pockets of her jeans.

"Did she tell you dear?" She asked her daughter, already guessing the answer. Even though she didn't know Bianca very well, when she thought about it, it didn't seem likely that the brunette would push Laura...drugged or not.

"No, but I'm almost positive I know why." Laura said with a determined look on her face.

"Well?"

"Blackmail." Her gaze became angry.

"Black-" Brooke's exclamation was cut off by a little voice called for Laura.

"Laura!" Eden ran up to her friend.

"Hey Eden." She went down to one knee to hug the youngster.

"What's wrong with Bianca? She's sad." Eden face showed that this made her sad too.

"I know. I'm gonna try to fix that."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?" Eden held up her pinky.

Laura smiled at the serious expression on the little girl's face.

"Pinky swear." The blond hooked her pinky with the smaller one.

"Eden! It's time to go home." A tall red headed woman called.

"OK. Mommy!" She started to run to get her lunch box, but quickly made her way back to Laura. "Don't forget your promise" she whispered in the still kneeling blondeÕs ear, then ran over to her mom who already had the little girls lunchbox.

"Well dear, it looks like you have a promise to keep." Brooke was smiling widely.

"Yup. Looks like it." She watched Eden leave with her mother.

"You can start by taking Bianca her bag." Brooke pointed to the gray side satchel lying of the floor underneath the table.

Laura picked up the bag. "I'm going to take it to her right now. I need to talk with her. I..." she let out a deep sigh. "I don't like seeing her upset."

"I know. Be home by dinner, OK." Brooke patted her daughter on the back and turned to her office.

"Kay Mom! See you tonight." She grabbed the bag and headed out the front door.

**********************

Bianca walked up the stairs of the porch to her home, wiping tears off her face.

"I have to tell Laura." 

"No you won't!"

Startled, Bianca turned around to see Greenlee Smythe at the foot of the stairs.

"I would have to have to tell mommy dearest about your...little escapades. I'm sure she would love to hear about the `Blue Angel.'" Greenlee watched with glee as Bianca's face paled at her threat.

Laura who was walking up to the house heard Greenlee's threat.

And she saw red.

Without saying a word, she dropped Bianca's bag at her feet and marched right up to the back of Greenlee. She spun the brunette around, and still not saying a word, punched her right in the face.

"You bitch!" Laura watched as the girl fell backwards onto the steps. 

"Ugh."

"You're the one who's blackmailing Bianca. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass from here to China."

Her hand on her cheek where Laura hit her Greenlee answered. "Because I will make your life miserable if you even touch me again."

"Not good enough." The blond took a menacing step forward.

"Laura. Don't." Bianca, who had been in a shocked stupor during this whole exchange, finally came out of it when Laura stepped forward.

Never taking her eyes off the figure on the steps, she stepped to the side. "Get out of here Greenlee. And if I hear you telling Ms. Kane anything, I will bring charges against you so fast for what you did on the yacht you'll wish I had kicked you butt."

Greenlee got up, brushed herself off and said with nonchalance she didn't feel, "Whatever." Then walked off to her car.

Chapter 2:

"I...um...you left your bag at the Center." Laura picked up the gray side satchel and walked up the porch stairs to hand it to her. The action have her a reason to fill the awkward silence.

"Thank you...umm....how's your hand?" Bianca tried to conceal her smile.

"Oh, it stings." Laura also trying to conceal a smirk.

"Come on inside and I'll get some ice for your hand." Bianca took out her keys and opened the front door.

"Thanks."

Inside the brunette put her bag down beside the door.

"Laura why don't you sit down over there." She pointed to one of the comfortable looking chairs in the living room. "And I'll get some ice for your hand."

"Thanks again." The blond said and sat down. _Uhg. I can't believe I lost it like that. Wonder what Bianca really thinks?_

In the kitchen Bianca filled up the blender with ice and set the blender going. _ She did that for me._ She let the warm feelings of the thought wash over her. _Oh God, what if GreenleeÐ_ She shook her head to stop the thought. _Laura's hurt and she needs ice._ The brunette reminded herself knowing there would be more than enough time to think about Greenlee.

Bianca filled up a plastic zip lock baggy, covered it with a terry cloth towel and took it out to the waiting blond.

"Here. This should help." The younger woman sat down on the arm of the overstuffed chair Laura was sitting on.

"Thanks." Shifting sideways she asked the question she wanted to know the answer to most. _Well...the second question_. She mentally smirked.

"Did Greenlee push me off the yacht?"

Bianca looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Yes she did."

Laura remained silent.

"She came up from behind and pushed you. She yelled something like Leo's mine."

She shook her head as the fog around the incident cleared. "Didn't she say something about other fish in the sea?"

Bianca's eyes went wide and smile spread over her face. "You remember!"

"Yeah" nodding her head. "Looks like I do. Nice to know what happened." A slight grin on her lips.

"So what are you going to do now?" 

"Nothing. I have to have something against her to keep her off your back." She took the bag of ice off and flexed her hand. "And I don't think I'll be punching her for a while. Well, proves what I've always thought all along...she's a hard head." The blond cracked hoping to make Bianca laugh.

The brunette smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't understand. Don't you want to know-"

"I don't need to know." Laura interrupted her friend. "Just know if you want to tell me you can." Impulsively she took the other girls hands in both of hers. "I'm here for you Bianca." 

Both girls were acutely aware of the softness of the other's hands.

"Thank you." Bianca said softly. Their eyes met and held.

"I...uh...have to go. Mom wanted me back before dinner." Laura stood up. She had had the urge to kiss Bianca, like many times before, and knew she needed to get away or else she would.

"Okay. My mom will be home soon anyway."

The blond stood up and picked up her bag by the door. "I'll see you later."

The other girl opened the door. "Defiantly. Bye."

"Bye." Laura walked through the door to her car, but not without a look back to see Bianca watching her, the brunette leaning against the door and her head tilted also the door.

She got into her car and started it up.

**"Alone again tonight**

**Without someone to love**

**The stars are shining bright**

**So one more wish goes up**

**Oh, I wish I may**

**And I wish I with all my might**

**For the love I'm dreaming of**

**And missing in my life**

**"You'd think that I could find**

**A true love of my own**

**It happens all the time**

**To people that I know**

**Their wishes all come true**

**So I've got to believe**

**There's still someone out there who**

**Is meant for only me**

**"I guess I must be wishin'**

**On someone else's star**

**It seems like someone else**

**Keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for**

**Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are**

**I guess I must be wishin'**

**On someone else's star"**

Laura drove home as the male voice sang. "Isn't that the truth" She said to the radio. Her thoughts went to the girl whose company she just left. "But then again...who knows." She smiled as she turned into her driveway.

Back at the house Bianca watched until she couldn't see Laura's car anymore. With a sigh she closed the door and went up to her room. She took out her journal from her bedside nightstand.

_`Laura found out who pushed her off the yacht today. And I didn't have to say anything. Greenlee threatened to out me when I got home but Laura overheard. She just came up from behind Greenlee and didn't say anything. She just punched her. Knocked her flat too. I was beyond surprised. It warmed me to find out someone cared for me that much. She said she didn't need to know what Greenlee was using against me, that it didn't matter. I hope its true._

She paused gathering her thoughts.__

_`I don't think about Sarah as much anymore. I still wish she was with me. It doesn't hurt as much to think about her. I'll always love her. She was my first everything. So I guess what they say is true, you always love your first. I hardly think about her when I'm with Laura. I think I'm starting to really like her. It's probably because I can't be with Sarah. Besides Laura's straight and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I don't have many friends so I have to make sure I keep _

_the ones I have.'_

The teen closed her journal and turned on her radio. 

**"Girl, don't you know it's all I can do**

**To keep my hands off of you**

**Anytime you're around**

**And when the stars come out at night**

**I dream of holdin' you tight**

**Every time I lay down**

**It feels so good to me to have you this bad**

**The only other thing I wish I had was**

**"A chance**

**A chance**

**To tell you how I feel about you**

**How it feels to live without a chance**

**A chance**

**To tell you I'll love you forever**

**Knowing that I'll never have a chance"**

Without her consent Bianca's mind wondered to Laura and stayed there as the song continued on.

**********************

"So" Brooke took a bite of garlic bread, "did you give Bianca back her book bag?"

"Yeah." Laura moved her spaghetti around her plate.

"You both are off for Christmas break now right?" The redhead ate some fenachini alfredo.

"Yeah." She played with her food some more.

"Your dinner looks tired. You should let is relax so it will be rested up to play again." Brooke watched her daughter intently.

"Yeah." The blond paused then gave her mom a perplex look. "What?"

"What's wrong honey?" Brooke gave her daughter a concerned look.

"Nothing."

Brooke leaned back in her chair. "At least tell me why your hand is red and swollen."

Laura quickly put her hand in her lap. "I knocked it against something." _Well that's true...Greenlee's head._

"Uh huh. What happened Laura?" She gave her best I-am-your-mother-so-tell-me look.

"I promise to tell you later mom. Please." She countered with her best I-love-you -please-trust-me pleading look.

They just looked at each other for a quiet moment.

"OK. But you will tell me later." Brooke said with a sigh.

"I'll wash tonight." Laura picked up both of their dinner plates.

"Thanks. I'll be in my office. I have to make some phone calls." She watched her daughter enter the kitchen with a small smile.

"Hey mom." The blond returned from the kitchen. "I need to go out for a little while after I wash the dishes. Is that alright?"

"Alight. But be back before ten."

Laura gave her mom an exasperated look.

"I know. I know." She held up her hands in surrender. "It's a mom thing. I trust you, just not the other crazies out there." She got up to go her office.

"Thanks mom." Laura gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, where are the Yellow Pages?"

"In the cabinet under the phone. Say bye before you leave." Brooke walked into her office and closed the door.

Laura quickly washed the dishes and not wasting any time, she took out the Yellow Pages.

_I don't' know what the `Blue Angel' is so I'll have to look under their business name....why does it sound so familiar?_

Finding the name Laura wrote down the address and put it in her pocket.

_What was Bianca doing at a bar?_

The blond ran up the stair to her room to get something our of her sock drawer and then hurried back downstairs.

"Bye Mom! See you later."

"Bye honey!"

**********************

Laura parked a block away from the `Blue Angel,' proud that she only got lost once.

Laura pulled out the fake I.D. she picked up from her sock drawer. _Glad I got a new one last week, the other was a little old._ She smiled remembering all the bands she saw using it.

After showing her I.D. the young woman walked in, wondering what she was going to find.

**"Sweet dreams are made of this **

**Who am I to disagree**

**I travel the world and the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something"**

The Eurythmics song blared from the sound system as she made her way to the bar.

Behind the bar was a woman in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a black suede vest and straight shoulder length hair.

"What would you like?"

"Sprite."

The other woman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm driving."

Shaking her head the bartender walked to the other side of the bar to get her drink. 

While she was waiting for her drink Laura took a closer look of her surroundings. It was just like every other bar, there were patrons in booths talking, everyone with a drink, some at the bar, others dancing on the floor, quite suggestively she noticed, while there were the few obligatory couples making out. The thing that made it different than almost all the bars she had been to was that there wasn't a man in the whole place.

The blond looked behind the bar and noticed for the first time a rainbow flag.

The bartender came back with the drink and set it down on a napkin.

Laura took her wallet out after taking a sip from the glass.

"Have you seen this girl here before?" The young woman took out the picture of Bianca she kept in her wallet. _It's worth a try, doubt she'll remember._

The other women glanced at it and started wiping the bar. "Oh yeah. She came in here with a buddy of hers. Practically had every women in here drooling. Disappointed everyone with she left alone."

"Really." Laura sipped more of her drink hanging on every word the bartender said.

"Yeah. Charmed the hell out of everyone here. Seemed to enjoy herself too...once she relaxed enough." A tall red head at the other end of the bar signaled to the bartender.

Grinning she left money for the drink and a generous tip. _I think you're my new best friend._

Laura drove home on autopilot, coming out of her stupor when she found herself parked at home. She entered her home and slipped into her motherÕs study. 

"Hi Mom. I'm back." She gave the sitting woman a hug from behind. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night?" Brooke looked at her watch. "It's not even ten yet."

"I know. `Night anyway." She then rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

"Teenagers." The red head rolled her eyes.

In her room Laura hugged herself while spinning around. She flopped on her bed and grinned at the ceiling. "Looks like I have a chance." She bit her lip. "Now what?"

The ceiling remained silent.

With a grin and an eyebrow raised she got ready for bed as a plan formed.

Chapter 3:

_Now come on girl. This is Bianca. Nothings changed. Yes it has._ Laura flopped down on her bed and studied the ceiling. "There's no reason to be nervous. It's not like I get nervous every time I call her.Ó She gave the ceiling a glare. ÒOK, so I do." Taking a deep breath the blond sat up and grabbed the phone by her bedside before she could think of what she was doing.

The phone was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Hey Bianca. How're you doing?"

"OK. I guess." The other girl said with a sigh.

"Uh huh. And I'm an actress on a soap opera. What's wrong?" She could just imagine Bianca rolling her eyes at her comment.

"My mom arranged a photo shoot for me today. She said she wanted more pictures of me for this new campaign. I'm not looking forward to it. I don't know the photographer, mom hired her two days ago, and Leo won't even be there."

"Is your mom going to be at the shoot?"

"No, thank goodness. I am so not going to enjoy this." Bianca groaned over the phone.

"Do you...um...want some company?"

"I would love it. But I don't know this photographer, the last one wouldn't allow anyone there."

"Well...I could drive you there and just say I was dropping you off if she doesn't want me there. Then...um...we could...uh...go get an early dinner or late lunch." _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Oh please say yes....._

"That would be great.Ó Laura could literally hear the smile over the phone. ÒCan you pick me up in half an hour?"

"No problem." Laura tried her best to keep under control. "See you then."

"Thanks. Bye." 

Laura hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments.

"YES!!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Operation Charming is now underway."

`Operation Charming' was what Laura had thought up of last night. It was actually wasnÕt all that complicated nor would it get any prizes for originality. She would spend as much time around Bianca as possible and, of course, be charming as hell to try and figure out if the other girl was interested at all. Then when the time was right she would ask her out.

"Now. What to wear..." 

Bianca couldn't believe her luck. She was just planning to call Laura when she called.

"Now I have a friend who'll be there. Maybe this won't be so bad."

She looked at the dress lying on the bed. _At least I talked her out of that other sparkle thing._

Slipping on the dress she looked in the mirror. "This one's actually kinda nice." It was very slightly off-white with small green vines and even smaller red and pink flowers design. The dress came down to just above her knees, it hugged her in all the right places without cutting off her movement. Small green straps in the shapes of vines held the dress up.

Making sure everything looked fine, she went downstairs to the living room to wait for Laura.

"Bianca if you still want me to drive you, we'll have to leave now." Erica finished putting on her earrings and grabbed her handbag.

"No thanks mom. Laura's going to pick me up." She watched in wonder as her mother slowed down.

"Alright dear. Just get there on time. I have a meeting in forty minutes." She looked at the clock that told her it was noon already. "It should only last a couple of hours and then I'll be out of town until tomorrow. The number of the hotel I'll be staying at is by the phone with my room number. Have a nice time dear and be good." And like the whirlwind she is, Erica rushed through the door to start her day.

Bianca looked at the clock and saw she had sixteen minutes to kill before Laura picked her up. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Laura pulled up to Bianca's house a few minutes late. After taking a quick glance of herself in the rearview mirror she got out of the car and made her way up to Bianca's door and knocked. She was dressed in neatly pressed light blue jeans and a button-up lavender shirt.

"Hey Laura."

"Hey Bianca." She barely managed to say, her hormones decided to make themselves known at the sight of Bianca in the dress she wore. "Let's go. Sorry I'm late. I had to take Jamie to a friends house." The blond opened the car door for her friend and closed it when she was safely inside.

"No problem Laura." Bianca responded when her friend got into the car. She then gave Laura directions to the photo shoot.

"Here we go." The blond started the car.

**"And you don't know why **

**but you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**"Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you, too..."**

"Ooops. Sorry." Laura quickly stopped the CD. _Damn lyrics._ "This girl that Jamie likes loves this CD so he's been listening to it."

"How cute." Bianca smiled. She was vaguely aware of the fact the lyrics made her nervous, in that good kind of way.

"Yeah, very." Turning on the radio, she started driving to the photo shoot.

**"When the rain is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

**"When evening shadows and the stars appear**

**And there is no one there to dry your tears**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**To make you feel my love..."**

Laura groaned inwardly. _I don't know if this song's worse or not._

Laura and Bianca were walking to the room for the photo shoot. The brunette had just spent an hour having her hair and makeup done.

"Does it always take you that long?" The blondeÕs respect for her friend went up a notch.

"Sometimes longer." She smiled.

"There is NO way I could stay still that long." Laura stopped in front of a door. "Is this the place?"

"Yes." Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Laura noticed the motion and was more determined then ever to stay with her friend during the shoot.

Inside, the room was brightly lit, on the wall to their left there was a pale green cloth tacked up and had soft folds diagonally from right to left. With her back to them, the photographer finished fiddling with the lighting and turned to the newcomers.

"Hi! My name is Kris Ruthnick." The lady had short curly brown hair that was short in front and longer in the back, tanned skin, looked only to be 5' 3" and impossible young. She was wearing a white button-up short-sleeved shirt with bright purple jeans and worn looking black shoes.

"Bianca Montgomery." She shook the photographers hand. "This is Laura English. A friend of mine."

"Are you going to stay for the shoot?" Kris said while shaking the girlÕs hand.

"I was going to ask if would be OK." Already Laura was starting to like the friendly photographer.

"That would be great. I like it when there's a friend at the shoot, especially with younger models and also since Miss Montgomery doesn't know me, it might make her more comfortable.Ó She grinned one of her infectious smiles. 

_Oh I defiantly like her._ Laura and Bianca shared a relieved grin.

ÒIf you're ready Miss Montgomery, please step this way and we'll get started." Kris motioned to the lit up area.

"Sure Miss Ruthnick." Bianca followed the woman over to the set.

"For starters, please don't call me Miss Ruthnick. It reminds me of my old, crabby, high school teacher. She called me that whenever I was in deep sh-...er..trouble. Call me Kris." She smiled as she checked her camera again. It was obvious to both girls that Kris wasnÕt one not to smile.

The other two girls laughed.

"Hey." Kris said with a mock glare. "I wasn't in trouble all the time, just ask Samantha. Take that back. Don't ask Samantha, she'll squeal on every time and everything I did back then." They laughed as she showed Bianca where to stand.

After giving the girl some brief, minor instructions which basically consisted of `be yourself,' the photographer started taking pictures.

"Wicked camera Kris." Laura commented when she finally tore her eyes away from Bianca.

"Thanks.Ó Click. Click ÒAre you a photographer?" 

"Kinda." The blond responded.

"Don't let her fool you" Bianca piped up. "She's a wonderful photographer." She started feeling more comfortable with the attention not totally focused on her.

Picking up that Bianca was feeling more comfortable, Kris directed conversation at the other girl. "What kind of camera do you have?" Click. Click.

"The early model of the one you have actually." Laura was still blushing from Bianca's praise.

"I have that one with me also." Click. Click. Click.

For the next ten minutes Laura and Kris talked photography as she took pictures, the photographer even showed the other girl some tricks to use with the camera the blond had. The whole time Bianca became more and more at ease with what she was doing.

As the session went along the three of them started laughing and having a good time, all the while Kris was snapping pictures. 

"I have an extra roll left, Laura get over there with Bianca." Kris ushered the other girl over.

"So Bianca." The blond nudged her friend in the ribs as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "This is what it's like over here."

The brunette playfully slapped the other girlÕs arm. "You goof."

Laura ducked behind Bianca, wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "But you're a goof's friend."

Bianca leaned back into Laura unconsciously and placed her hands over the one's on her abdomen. Kris smiled from behind the camera at the two girls.

"True. I don't know why I hang around you." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's because of my charming, witty personality."

"I heard that you had one." She turned her head to her friend.

"Oh I'm hurt.Ó She mocked a hurt expression. ÒI know. It's because of my wonderful dancing."

Bianca couldn't stop from laughing anymore and let go with a heartfelt laugh.

Laura let go of her friend and stood beside her. "Can I have this dance madam?" She bowed deeply but didn't wait for a reply. She wrapped an arm once again around the brunette's waist, took her hand in the other and started moving to a slow unheard tune.

Kris' eyebrows shot up from behind the camera until she saw the look in both of the girlÕs eyes. One was obviously...smitten, while the other looked slightly confused but almost equally smitten.. _Well, well. I've seen THAT look before. Wonder if they even know._ She took the last of the shots and lowered her camera. _Hate to do this._

"That's it ladies. Thank you for your time. It's a wrap." She replaced the lens cap on her camera.

The photographer broke the spell the two where in with her announcement.

Laura stepped away and turned to the photographer. "So she's free?"

Kris rolled her eyes. "Yes, but her next parole hearing will be a few days from now.Ó She zipped up the pouch with the used rolls of film. ÒI'll have the photos in a couple of days. I'll see you two then."

"Thanks Kris. Come on Laura, you promised me dinner. I want to stop at my house first and change." She grabbed LauraÕs hand and started pulling her to the door.

"No problem. Bye Kris!" Waving at the photographer she allowed herself to be pulled towards the door.

"Bye." Bianca called.

"Bye girls.Ó She waved. ÒHave a nice dinner."

The two friends rushed out the door leaving the photographer cleaning up her equipment.

"Those two look insanely cute together. Certainly going to break a few hearts when they finally hook up." She grinned and started packing her camera equipment away.

**********************

Bianca sat down at her desk after getting ready for bed. Opening her journal and uncapping her pen, she paused a moment to gather her racing thoughts.

_`The photo shoot went well today. The new photographer, Kris, was really nice. She let Laura stay during the shoot and even took some pictures of the both of us. It really startled me at first when Laura put her arms around me. I was sure she could feel my heart hammering. The last time I felt that way was with Sarah._'

Bianca bit her as she paused, collecting her thoughts before continuing.

_`It was almost five when we finished so Laura and I went to dinner. We stopped at my house first so I could change and get my purse. I was glad later that I got to changed into my favorite comfortable burgundy shirt and jeans. I never had Thai before so Laura took me to a little hole in the wall place that she frequents. The lady there seemed to know Laura pretty well because she said something to her that I couldn't hear but it made Laura blush. I had a great time. We talked about school, family, friends, life, all sorts of things. I didn't know what to get so we ended up sharing our dinners. We stayed until around eight. Afterwards we stopped at an ice cream parlor and got ice cream cones. We walked around the park across the street not saying anything, she took my hand and held it the whole time until we got back to the car. I tried to fight the tingling feeling I got from holding her hand.Ó_

Pausing she let the feelings of the night wash over her.__

_`The more I'm around Laura, the more I like her. I mean _**really**_ like her. But I'm scared. What if I don't really like her? What if it's just that I can't see Sarah so I'm focusing on Laura instead? I couldn't stand it if something happened and it was only felt one way. I don't want to hurt her. I don't know if she's even interested.'_

Bianca sighed and put her journal away. She laid down on her bed and wiggled under the covers. Despite the questions running around in her head Bianca fell asleep, dreaming of spending a romantic evening, and night, with a certain blonde photographer.

Laura started her car after walking Bianca to her door. The evening went really well and she was walking on air. Even when her friend at the Thai place embarrassed her. `Bout time you brought someone, she's cute too. Don't mess this one up.' _I still can't believe she said that, I don't think Bianca heard. Thank God._

It had been pure impulse on her part to hold Bianca's hand in the park. This time she had let the warm feelings engulf her completely. Basking in the memory she parked her car.

"I'm home Mom!" Laura yelled as she locked the front door.

"I can tell dear." Came the reply from right behind her.

"Jesus!Ó Laura nearly jumped. ÒSorry. I didn't see you there."

"I guessed.Ó Brooke hugged her daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek. ÒHow did your evening go with Bianca?"

"Great!" Her smile lit up her face, which was not lost on her mother. "I'm going to go to bed now."

Laura was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and turned around. "Oh, and before I forget. Bianca and I are going to go Christmas shopping tomorrow. Both she and I have things to pick up."

"Alright dear. Just be back for dinner. Have a good time tomorrow if I don't see you."

The blonde hurried back down the stairs and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Good night mom."

"Good night honey." Brooke watched the blond go up the stairs. Walking back to her study, she turned on the computer screen. Clicking the reply button on the email she still had up, Brooke wrote back to the PFLAG parent that had been assigned to her.

That night Laura dreamed of spending the night with a beautiful young woman with soulful brown eyes .

Chapter 4:

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Laura looked at her friend, taking in the snug fitting blue jeans and sky blue top. They had been at the mall since ten, getting there later than they planned because Bianca insisted on cooking eggs for the blond when she found out she didn't have any breakfast.

Bianca glanced at her watch startled to see that it was three already. "I don't know...hey, Rain!" She raised a hand to wave her friend over.

"Hey Bianca. Whatcha up to?" Rain had shoved her hands in her back pockets as she ambled over.

"Just doing some Christmas shopping. Oh, Rain this is Laura." She turned to the blond standing next to her. "And Laura this is my friend Rain."

Laura shook her hand. "Hi Rain. I think I've seen you around the Center."

"Yeah.Ó She shrugged. ÒI hang out there every once in a while."

"How about you join Bianca and I for lunch. Bianca would you..." Laura turned to her friend only to see her looking somewhere else with an extremely alarmed look on her face. Following her gaze she saw Greenlee walking in their direction.

"Rain, could you take Bianca over to that little restaurant back there and get us a table." She pointed behind them in the opposite direction of Greenlee, never taking her eyes off the approaching woman.

"Sure. No problem." Rain led the silent Bianca. "What's going on Bianca?" She asked when they were out of earshot and seated comfortable at a booth in restaurant Laura had pointed to.

So Bianca told her about seeing Greenlee push Laura, the blackmail, and how Laura found out.

ÒBut Laura doesn't know you're gay though, right?" She took a bread roll form the basket, broke it in half and started munching on it.

"Right. Here she comes, please don't say anything." BiancaÕs insecurities rearing their collective heads.

"You know you don't have to ask me that." She leaned back into her seat.

"Was that Bianca I saw running away." Greenlee said with a cocky air about her.

"What do you want Greenlee." Laura set down her shopping bags at her feet, not willing to back down to the silent challenge.

"What? Can't I come over and talk with Bianca." She tried to look hurt.

"No.Ó Laura was trying her best to keep a lid on her temper, which seemed very hard to right then. ÒLeave Bianca alone."

"Oooo. Quite the butch aren't we." She smirked at the woman across from her.

"I notice that your make-up doesn't cover up the bruise. Nasty looking too, hope it hurts." Laura crossed her arms across her chest.

Greenlee's hand went up to her cheek. "Do you know what she's hiding? You might like to find out. Before you become...associated....with her."

"I know." She glared at the other girl. "That bruise looks lonely you know." Uncrossing her arms she took a step forward and narrowed her stare. 

The other girl took an involuntary step back.

"I mean it Greenlee.Ó She took a step forward. ÒLeave Bianca alone."

"Oh look. There's Leo. We're picking out things to go into _our_ apartment.Ó She was disappointed to see no reaction to her last comment. ÒBye-bye.Ó Turning on her heel she walked over to Leo.

Shaking her head Laura turned around to picked up her bags and walked over the to restaurant Bianca and Rain went to.

"Hey you two." She put her bags down beside her and sat next to Bianca, across from Rain.

"Well?"

Laura looked at Bianca, then at Rain, and back to Bianca.

"It's OK. I told her everything."

"Greenlee said she just wanted to talk to you. Then asked if I wanted to know what she has against you and I told her to buzz off and to leave you alone. I mean it Bianca," Laura covered the brunette's hand with her own on the table, "if she even talks to you tell me."

Bianca looked down at their hands. "Alright. I will."

Laura hesitantly removed her hand.

Watching them Rain wondered if Bianca really told her everything.

Laura convinced Rain to let her pay for her lunch, citing her helping Bianca earlier. The meal was filled with talking and laughter until Rain said she had to go and meet up with some friends.

"It was nice getting to know you Rain. See you around." They shook hands.

"Nice getting to know you too Laura. Bye Bianca, chin up." Rain waved at them both as she walked away.

"It's four thirty. I guess I should drive you back home." But Laura didn't want to. She knew she wouldn't be able to see her until after Christmas. _Three days is a long time._

They quietly walked back to the car and placed their bags in the trunk.

Waiting for the light to change Laura spoke. "Hey Bianca, have you ever been to Carole's Antique Shop?"

"I love going there.Ó She smiled. ÒI like looking around and digging into the pile of things and boxes. You never know what you're going to find."

Laura smiled and turned at the next corner. "Good." She parked the car. "Come on. The shop closes at six and I know you don't have to be back until a little later." She got out of the car and waited for Bianca to join her.

They said hello to the elderly lady behind the counter and went exploring together. The store had two floors and small paths in between large stacks of goods piled on top of each other and in boxes.

"Hey Laura look at this." They had been in there for only ten minutes. Bianca held up a rose coloured vase with white flower engravings. It was about ten inches tall. The body of it was about three inches wide, it went slightly smaller as it went up and then went back out. The bottom looked like a regular goblet bottom in clear glass.

"It's Fisstoria." Came a voice from behind them. The elderly lady from behind the counter was placing some wooden frames on an already crowed table. "A very lovely piece. You have good taste miss." She turned around and went back in the direction of the counter.

"It is beautiful." Bianca looked at it a little longer then sighed and put it back down. "Let's look upstairs."

"Alright. Be right there. I want to finish looking at these books." Laura replaced the book in her hand on the shelf.

"OK." She smiled at the blond and went up the stairs. 

When Laura was sure that Bianca was upstairs she picked up the vase and went to the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am. But could you possibly hold this vase for me until tomorrow?"

"No problem. I'll wrap it up in some bubble wrap and place it in this nice box." After she closed the it in a white box she placed it under the counter and tapped Laura's name onto it. "That way your friend doesn't see it." She winked.

"Thanks." Laura then hurried upstairs and joined Bianca.

*************

Early the next morning Laura walked into of Carole's Antique Shop ready to purchase the vase. 

"Good morning Laura." The elderly lady, whose name the two girls found out was Carole Reedisn, greeted the photographer with a friendly smile. "Here's the vase. I want to thank you and Bianca for helping me with those boxes yesterday. Normally I'd wait for Benny but he's not coming home until later today."

The two girls had helped the older lady with some boxes she was trying to move. "We were glad to help . So how much do I owe you?" 

"Please just take it dear and give it to your girlfriend." Carole smiled as the girl blushed slightly.

"But-"

"I won't take anything for it. You and Bianca remind me of Victor and I when we first met." The gray haired lady let out a big sigh and her gaze went introspective. "We were married fifty three years when he died. At night I can still feel him holding me.Ó She paused. Shaking her head, Carole returned her gaze to the young women before her. ÒAnyway, please take it. I think she'll like it."

Laura, blushing even more, smiled and gave the Mrs. Reedisn a hug and promised to bring Bianca again and visit.

Bianca examined the merchandise before her again. She was in one of the few shops in Pine Valley that sold professional equipment and supplies for photographers. Wishing for the hundredth time that she didn't wait until the last minute to get Laura a gift, that and the fact that for some reason none of the sales persons seemed to be free to help her, she was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Do you need me to pick anything up from the store Sam? Alright I'll be home in half an hour or so. Bye." Kris closed her cell phone and spotted Bianca. "Hi Bianca. I finished developing the first half of the pictures and they're looking good. I think the best ones are going to be towards the end and of you and Laura."

"Hey Kris.Ó She gave her a relieved smile. ÒThat's good to hear. I was wondering if you could help me. I need to get a gift for Laura, but I have no idea what case to get for camera."

"Sure. I have time."

Bianca finished wrapping up the last of her Christmas gifts when the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs and was disappointed to see the Fedex man.

He looked at the address on the packet he was holding. "I have a registered letter for Erica Kane."

"She's not here. But I'm her daughter. Can I sign for it?"

"Yeah. Here." He handed the clipboard to her and she signed her name.

"Thank you.Ó He nodded. ÒMarry Christmas."

"Marry Christmas." Bianca was about to toss it on the desk in the living room when she saw the return address. It was Greenlee Smythe. She felt the panic start to rise. _Calm down. Take to the letter upstairs._

Not really knowing how she got there, Bianca locked her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. Hands shaking she opened the letter. She read it over three times before it began to sink in, even then she just stared at it for a long time. She would have kept staring at it if the phone hadn't rung.

"Hello?" Bianca somehow managed to get out.

"Is something wrong Bianca? My mom and I are skating and I called to see if you wanted to come..."

"I...she....IÐIÐI"

"What is it?" Laura was defiantly apprehensive now.

"Greenlee. She sent aÐa registered letter to my mom. She...wasn't here, so IÐI signed for it. I noticed the re-return address was Greenlee's, so I opened it. She told...that I. I can't do this now. I've got to finish getting ready for today." She hung up the phone without even a goodbye and went into autopilot, getting ready with almost no thought.

"Well honey?"

Laura turned around with a mixed look of unnerve and furious.

Brooke became extremely worried when she saw her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you that I suspected that someone was blackmailing Bianca?" Without waiting for her mother to answer she continued. "I found out that I was right and that it was Greenlee. I told Greenlee if she ever told what she had on Bianca to anyone I'd press charges for the yacht pushing." Laura took a deep breath still staring straight ahead past her mother. "Apparently Greenlee sent a registered letter to Miss Kane, somehow Bianca intercepted it and saw that it revealed everything. Then she just hung up on me."

"You mean to say that Greenlee is, or was, blackmailing Bianca AND is the one who pushed you off the yacht?" Brooke wasn't sure how to feel about the news. She was glad it was revealed who pushed Laura, but was confused about the blackmailing.

"Yes. I remembered a couple of days ago. That's how I hurt my hand, I had hit Greenlee when I found out what she was doing to Bianca."

Brooke was unsurprised to hear it was what Greenlee was doing to Bianca that made Laura hit her. "Well, I say we go straight to the police..."

Laura finally looked at her mother pleadingly. "No. Can we please hold off until after I talk with Bianca? She's the one whose going to be hurt with this, I don't give a damn about Greenlee, but I don't want to hurt Bianca. I lo...she's my friend." 

She looked at her daughter. "Alright, just until after Christmas.Ó She sighed. ÒLet's go home. We can warms up and you can call Bianca again.

Chapter 5:

Bianca dressed in a sparkling dark blue sequenced dress and earrings. Her hair was done up in a kind of bun. She had just finished putting on her make-up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming!"

Ding dong. Ding dong.

Bianca opened the door. "Hi.Ó She hugged her friend. ÒI was just -- I was just on my way to the 

Enchantment campaign."

Leo walked in. "Yeah, I see." 

Bianca turned around with a fake smile. "What do you think?"

Leo had a sad look on his face. "You look like her."

Bianca noticed the look and tried to act happy about everything. "Yeah, mom dreamed up this -- this new campaign idea. It's supposed to bring us closer together." She went to the living room.

"Well, knock 'em dead." He followed her.

"I will."

Leo paused. "I just came to get the rest of my stuff.Ó He upstairs gestured with his hand. ÒYou know, I'm going to miss not seeing you every day."

She finally let her emotions show. "Me, too, Leo. It's been really great having you around."

"I'm just a phone call away." He pantomimed a phone.

She quickly hide her emotions once more and tried to sound happy. "Well, I'm sure that you're going to have lots to do at your new place. And besides, things are really good around here. Mom and I have been getting along really well lately. I feel really great about everything."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Who the hell are you kidding, Bianca? You're falling apart!" He paced a little. "Don't let Erica make you do this."

"It's a mother-daughter campaign.Ó She shrugged and pretended to be confused. ÒWhat is the big deal? Why shouldn't I give it a chance?"

He tried to make her see reason. "You know why. Because you're lying to your mother and you're lying to yourself, that's why."

"I have two years until I'm 18 and I'm out on my own.Ó Bianca shook her head. ÒI don't have to think about coming out till then. You said so yourself." She shot right back.

He winced at his own words. "Yeah, well, maybe I did. I said it because I thought it might make you feel better, that's why."

"Well, maybe I still need to hear it." Her arms crossed.

"I know you better now, Bianca.Ó Leo hugged Bianca. ÒYou're my friend. I care about you. Don't do this. Don't -- don't turn into this person." He pleaded.

"My mom is on her way to pick me up." She said with a dismissive tone and went to the desk to pick up her purse.

He hung his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So you're not going to listen to me?"

"Leo, if you really want to be my friend, then stop giving me such a hard time.Ó Bianca fiddled with her purse. ÒI have to do this" She gave him a pleading look.

But he didn't fall for it. "Bianca, we already tried to be the super couple. We crashed and burned. Learn from it."

"This will be different." The determined look on her face weakened a bit.

"No, this is going to be worse.Ó He started to pace, waving his arms about. ÒYou're setting yourself up to be another Erica. Are you ready for interview after interview?" He pretended to be holding a microphone. "`Tell me, Bianca, what do you look for in a boy?' `If you were stranded on a deserted island, who would you rather be with -- Kevin Richardson or Justin Timberlake?'"

"Oh, I'll do it.Ó Squaring her shoulders she continued. ÒI'll answer it. Just like my mom says, it's a game, Leo.Ó

"No, your soul will shrivel up.Ó He became angry when Bianca turned her back on him. So he told her what he knew to be the truth. ÒBy the time you're 18, you won't even know who the hell you are."

"Look who's talking!" She turned to face him. "You know what? Don't tell me how to live my life when you have no idea what you're getting into, playing house with Greenlee, pretending that you love her."

"I do love her." He said quietly.

"You don't even know her. She is the definition of shallow. She's a liar and worse."

At this he got angrier. "Oh, don't lash out at Greenlee because I'm telling you something you don't want to hear. Greenlee has never done anything to you."

She let her own temper flare. "No? You know what? I'm glad you're moving out. It's just like with my mom. I can't be truthful with you, either."

"What do you mean?Ó Hurt coloured his words. The one thing he loved about Bianca so much was the fact that they were totally honest with each other, something he hoped to have with Greenlee. ÒWhat, be-- because EricaÕs trying to set us up as a romantic couple? What?"

"Yeah, that's it." Bianca stared at the floor, the fight seeping out of her.

"Right.Ó _Like I believe that, something else is going on here._ ÒBianca, and I don't want to help you lie. If I told you to hang in there and play the game, I was wrong. It's costing you too much." He let the compassion and feelings he felt for his friend who he thought of as a sister show through.

She looked up at Leo with tears just starting in her eyes. "I'm not ready to tell my mom the truth and what if La..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Laura had become such a good friend that she wasn't willing to let her feelings risk that friendship, and letting Leo know would risk that friendship. "It would mean that for the rest of my life --"

"For the rest of your life what?Ó He pulled her into a hug. ÒWell -- can it really be that bad to tell your mother the truth?" He was really trying to understand.

She came up with the only reason she could think of. "Do you know that thousands of kids every day come out to their parents and wind up on the street and can't go home again?"

He lifted BiancaÕs chin so he could look into her eyes. "You really think that Erica's going to disown you for this?" He gave her a disbelieving look. "Bianca, what are you really afraid of?" He said softly.

She took a deep breath and finally hugged him back. "That our lives are never going to be the same again. That every time she looks at me, she'll be reminding me of how much I have hurt and disappointed her. It would be so much easier if I wasn't in..." She stopped herself and pulled away.

"Are you sure that Erica's the one that you're going to disappoint? What are you more afraid of, Bianca, telling your mother the truth or finally accepting who you really are?" Bianca walked to the Christmas tree. "I know you are still in love with Sarah..."

"Not Sarah."

"Then who-" He was stopped by the opening of the front door.

There stood the imposing figure of Erica Kane.

"I want you to leave, Leo." Her face haughty and her tone commanding.

"I'll get the rest of my stuff." He said in an unimpressed voice.

"No, I'll have them sent it to you. It's over. Go." Standing aside she pointed to the front door.

Leo turned to his friend. "You know where to reach me." He then gave her a hug and whispered "I believe in you" quietly in her ear and walked out the door leaving mother and daughter alone.

"You are so lovely." Erica said with a proud smile on her face.

"Aren't we very late?" Bianca wanted desperately to get out of there.

"Yes, we are, but let them wait. I just want to enjoy this moment." She hugged her daughter and held her out at arms length for a moment. "I can't cry. I'll ruin my makeup.Ó She gazed lovingly at her daughter. ÒCan hardly catch my breath. I mean, you are just beyond my wildest hopes of what my daughter would be. Do you know of all the people in our lives who I wish was here?"

"Grandma." She said in a sure voice. 

"Grandma's always here. I mean your father.Ó She placed a hand on her daughters shoulder and smiled. ÒI really think that Travis should be here today to share this moment with us." She didn't see the pain in her daughter's eyes at the mention of her father. "He loved you so much, and I know that you made him very, very happy. Seeing you like this, I just know that it would give him such joy." She let go of Bianca and walked to the other side of the room to the desk and pulled out a key to unlock the top drawer. "I've been wanting to give you something for weeks. Just been waiting for the right moment. It's here."

Erica pulled out a beautiful gold locket. "This is from your father. Your father gave me this locket on the day you were born." She handed it to her daughter.

"What did he say when he gave it to you?" She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

She smiled at her daughter. "That he loved me very much."

"You loved him then, too, didn't you?" In a voice that held a note of child like needing.

"Oh, yes, I did. Especially on that day, when we saw you for the first time and we realized what a remarkable person we had made together." Erica smiled, the memory still fresh in her mind. It was the one memory she knew that she could never forget.

Her hands shook. "I wish he were here now."

"Well, he would be just as proud of you as I am, honey." She watched as her child lovingly.

"I wonder." She said in a thoughtful and sad voice.

"Well, don't, because I know he's watching over you. And one day when you have children of your own, you and the man you marry, you will feel exactly the same kind of intense joy and pride that I'm feeling right now." She didn't see the slight wince. "That's what I wish for you. And I know that Travis would, too."

Bianca held it against her heart. "Thank you for giving me this, mom."

"Well. We'd better go, right, because otherwise there's going to be a complete riot down there at the Valley Inn if the Enchantment women don't show up. Are you ready?" Erica picked up the matching purse.

"Can I just take a few moments here, mom?Ó Bianca still held the priceless locket to her heart. ÒI just want to sit here alone with my locket. But I'll be around. I'll be along really soon."

"Ok. Just don't take too long, ok?Ó Checking to make sure she had her cell phone and wallet, she nodded ÒBecause all of America is waiting to see the most ravishing mother-daughter team they've ever experienced. Ok. I'll tell the limo driver that you'll be out very soon." Erica then left to go the press conference.

Bianca then sat down on the chair closes to her still clutching the locket to her heart even harder. "Oh, daddy. Help me."

Cupping it in her hands as She pulled it away, she talked to it. It was the one thing she had from her father. "Do you remember the day of the science fair, daddy? We went for pizza afterwards and just talked for hours. I almost told you then.Ó Smiling weakly she continued on. ÒBut we were having such a good time. And I thought there will be time. I know exactly what you would have said, too. You would have totally understood. You'd have said, "everything's going to be ok, baby." But there was no time.Ó She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. ÒI lost you." She stood up and put the necklace around her neck and draped her jacket over her arm. "Now I have to go and do what mom wants me to do. You're not here and I have to -- I'm afraid of being the person I really am, so I'm just going to be the person that mom needs me to be."

She opened the door and stopped right in her tracks. "Sarah?" She blinked. "Sarah. What are you doing here?"

"Is your mom home?" Sarah had on a long heavy coat to ward off the cold.

"No." Bianca didn't know what else to say. She was happy, sad, confused, and everything else in between. She was happy to see Sarah, even all she had put her through, she was still Bianca's friend. Sad because she no longer felt that jolt when seeing her, not anymore.

"Can I come in?"

Bianca backed away from the door and closed it after the blond.

Sarah walked into the house looking everywhere. "It's -- it's just what I expected it would be. That outfit." She smiled. "It's not your usual sweatpants and t-shirt in the afternoon."

"Sarah, what's going on?" Bianca was guarded.

"I brought you a Christmas present.Ó She handed a flat, wrapped object to the dressed up young women. ÒGo ahead. Open it, please."

Bianca opened the present, halfway wishing it was Laura who was there with her.

"It's a new journal for your new memories." The leather bound book was the colour of chocolate and just as smooth and soft. Sarah smiled, remembering how Bianca wrote in her journal everyday, sitting that it helped her sleep and calmed her thoughts.

Bianca stared at it.

Sarah looked at the painting of Erica above the fireplace and back at Bianca. "She's everywhere, isn't she?"

Bianca didn't look up. "It's her house."

Gazing at her friend and one time lover, Sarah tilted her head. "That's not what I meant."

The brunette looked up. "Sarah, did you drive all the way from Boston to give me this?"

"I needed to tell you something in person." The other girl looked down at the floor unable to look into BiancaÕs eyes.

"What?Ó She stepped closer. ÒHas something happen?"

"Yeah. My mom sort of lost it on me when you left New York. She went off on your mom and the phone call and the fact that you came to the city. I guess --Ó Sarah shrugged helplessly. ÒI guess she was afraid I was going to run away with you or something." She started to fidget, something Bianca knew meant that what the other girl had to say next wasnÕt going to be good.

"What'd she say?" The young model didnÕt want to ask, but knew she had to. 

"She decided to move the date of the wedding up. She's changing everything, all the plans." Desperation coloured her voice.

"To when?" Bianca wasn't even sure she really wanted to know.

"Tomorrow.Ó Sarah mimicked her mother. Ò`Christmas Eve would be a perfect day to be married.' I guess she thinks that'll seal it, that I'll shut down my feelings and that I'll never be able to turn back." Swallowing hard, she was unable to continue.

"You said that's what you wanted. You said that's what you had to do." Bianca was now thoroughly confused, having no clue as to where this conversation was going.

"That's what I said." The young blond closed her eyes.

"So, it's a good thing, right?" This was a situation that she never imagined happening and was at a lost at what to do.

"Good for my mom. Good for Ian." Her eyes still closed.

Bianca finally understood. "And what about you, Sarah?"

"I guess I'm letting other people decide about that." Finally she opened her eyes which were misted over slightly.

Bianca took a step back from Sarah. "So what is this? Are you asking --"

"Yes.Ó Sarah interrupted. Before she lost her nerve totally she continued on in a rush. ÒYes, I am. I need your help, Bianca. Please."

"Help you? How?" She was wary of Sarah, having been burned so many times in so many ways from one person. She kept the image of Laura and feelings of protection she evoked in her in the forefront of her mind.

The other girl sighed and turned away from Bianca. "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Sarah, nothing is happening to you that you can't stop.Ó Bianca asked the question she was afraid to. ÒSarah, did Ian try to do something to you?"

"No, this is not about Ian. He would never hurt me or anybody else." She quickly defended her friend.

"Well, then what do you want from me? You broke up with _me_. I told you what I had at once wanted,Ó She paused and took a deep breath. ÒBut that's changed now. I'm sorry. I-I'll still help you anyway I can but you're marrying Ian tomorrow." Bianca watched as Sarah's shoulders slumped slightly as the implication of the brunette was saying hit her.

"You think I want that?Ó She wiped a couple of escaped tears away. ÒYou think I want to be with someone I'm not in love with? You think I want to do that to another person?"

"Sarah, wake up!" She what Leo was telling her earlier started to make sense. "That's what you're doing. If you know that it's wrong, Ð that you can't do it and still be happy, then you have to change it."

"I can't!" She was frustrated with Bianca, her mom, and particularly at herself.

"Why not?" The brunette was ready to throw up her hands in exasperation.

"Because I'm not -- I'm not as strong as you are, Bianca. You've even managed to move on. I can't...I can't." Sarah sighed. "My mother keeps telling me that everything is going to be fine, that my wedding day will be the happiest day of my life. Except -- that had already happened -- with you." She held up a hand when she saw Bianca open her mouth. "I know that's in the past."

"So what? Do you want me to make up your mind for you?" Bianca kept thinking they had their wires crossed, but she was certain that Sarah was asking her to help her get out of the situation the blond was in.

"I want you! I want what we had. I want that with you. It rips my heart in two realizing that I really lost all that for goodÓ The look on her face showed how much agony she was in knowing she lost Bianca for good. ÒBut I can't keep hiding the feelings that I don't feel for Ian." Sarah finally let the tears fall. "And I'll never be what my mom wants me to be. Maybe you can pull that off with your mom, but I can't."

"Whoa.Ó Bianca threw up her hands. ÒYou think I'm who my mom wants me to be?" She gave her an incredulous look.

"Look at you.Ó She gestured to Bianca. ÒYou're even starting to dress like her."

"It's not me. Sarah --"

"Help me Bianca. Help me to be strong, like you are." She wiped her own tears away, remembering a time when Bianca would do it for her. Her heart broke a little more.

The brunette sighed deeply. _Why do people always say that...canÕt they see the truth? _"I'm not strong--"

"I know you can pull this off." She gestured towards the outfit Bianca was wearing. "You can be anything your mom wants you to be for as long as you have to while you're in her house and then you can move on and you can be yourself. I know this about you."

"You don't know anything." It didn't come out mean, but it still hurt Sarah.

"You gave me an out and I didn't take it.Ó Pacing she continued. ÒYou would have run away with me that day. Can't you see?Ó She stopped in front of Bianca. ÒYou can survive anything. I can't. If I had said yes, you would have gone with me. I know it."

"But you didn't. And now I--"

"Moved on and found somebody new.Ó A few silent tears tracked down her face. ÒSomeone who'll love you the way you should be, right. Then you'll get out of this house. You're going to be able to tell your mom the truth about yourself someday because you believe what's in your own heart. I don't, and I just --"

Bianca opened and shut her mouth a couple of times. _I wish you were here Laura._ "Sarah, you're so wrong about me! You came here for my help. I can't even help myself."

Sarah opened her mouth to contradict her but Bianca beat her to the punch.

"Sarah, are you blind?" She turned away from the other girl and wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that it would help keep her together. "What am I able to do that you can't? I live a lie in this house because my mom can't know. She -- she can't hear that I'm gay -- not now, not ever. And you want to know how I know that? Because I've tried telling her so many times." She turned back around. "I have tried to say, `mom, I want you to know who I am. I want you to know.' But I can't do that because she would fall apart. My mom can't accept who I am, Sarah. Or the people that I love."

She shook her head. "You'll be able to tell her. You're strong enough to do it. I know you are."

"Sarah, would you just shut up!" She gestured to herself. "I'm not strong! You're not strong. The only thing that is strong here is our fear, and it's winning, Sarah. We let it win against us and now it's winning at keeping us it's own." She stalked past Sarah further into the living room.

Sarah said the only thing she could think of to remind Bianca of her courage. "Remember when we ran away from the hospital to the school ground next door and played on the swing?"

"Yeah, I remember." Bianca was exhausted and it showed in her voice.

"I pushed you, and you laughed so hard." Bianca closed her eyes, knowing where this story was going and why Sarah was telling it. "You kept saying you were trying to kick the stars with your feet."

"Yeah. And you said I couldn't." She kept her eyes close.

"And you said you could do anything.Ó Sarah stepped closer. ÒThat's the difference between you and me. I don't know if this is the right thing to say right now --"

"Just say whatever." She finally opened her eyes.

"I still love you. But I know it's not meant to be."

"I know. I know you do. I'm sorry, it wasn't." She hugged Sarah and closed her eyes in relief. She didn't feel any spark, only sadness at what could have been. She finally had her answer. She was in love in Laura for Laura, not because of an absent Sarah.

Chapter 6:

When Bianca opened her eyes she saw her mother standing in the doorway. She backed away without even thinking. Sarah turned around to see Miss Kane also.

"What are you doing in my house, Sarah?" Erica did not like this interruption.

"Miss Kane, I -- I --" The old panic reasserted itself

"Haven't you caused us all enough pain? Really." Erica took off her jacket.

"I was just here from Philadelphia bringing her a gift, that's all." Sarah backed off.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough in New York.Ó She leveled her patent Erica Kane glare at the young women. ÒYou are not welcome in my home, even with a gift." She flung her jacket on one of the chairs.

Finally finding her voice Bianca protested. "Mom, please don't do this."

Erica pretended not to hear her daughter. "I have a dozen reporters and photographers waiting at the Valley Inn. Thanks to you, Sarah, Bianca is late for a very important debut."

"Mom, don't do this now." Her temper started to flair at her momÕs refusal to listen.

She continued to ignore her daughter. "Do you have any idea what an important event in her life you're interrupting, Sarah? Do I have to call my personal security guards to make sure that you leave?"

"Mom, stop!" Erica finally looked at her daughter.

"No, no. It's ok. I'm leaving. Bianca --" Sarah moved towards the brunette.

"Just leave, Sarah." Erica wanted this troublesome girl out of their home.

"I'm sorry I came here." Sarah was looking at Bianca.

"You should be." Erica disregarded the way Sarah was looking at the other girl.

"I never meant to hurt you.Ó She grabbed BiancaÕs hands, squeezed, then let go. ÒI never did, not for a minute. Please be happy, don't let go." The blond turned back to the door.

"No, Sarah, wait! We have to talk!"

"We have to get to the Valley Inn, honey." Erica reminded her.

Bianca turned to her mother quickly. "No!" Then went back to Sarah. "Sarah, this is it? We can do this. We can --Ó She paused and took a deep breath. ÒWe can do this now, Sarah. You don't have to get married." The blond looked terror at Erica then back to the other girl and quickly fled out the door. "You don't have to -- Sarah!" Bianca rushed to the door to late; she watched as a car tore out of the driveway. 

"Oh, you know, a stylist can go over this before you have to go in front of the cameras, honey. And the stylist will just make everything right again and just, you know, smooth it all out.Ó Erica continued to babble. ÒOh, my beautiful daughter. You don't have to worry about anything, honey. Mommy's here. And I love you. Oh, I just can't wait for the world to see you. The limo is waiting in the driveway and Uncle Jack is waiting for you at the Valley Inn. And you know what else, honey? You know what else? Your father would have been so proud of you. Oh, he would have loved to see you just this way." 

Bianca didn't hear a word her mother said. What Sarah said kept going through her mind and she finally understood what Leo was trying to say to her. Turning around she walked back into the living room taking out the pins in her hair and let it down.

"Bianca? Bianca, what are you doing?"

The young woman took off her earrings.

"You know, honey, you're right.Ó Erica tried to continue on like nothing had happened. Knowing that the truth she was trying to deny was coming to light. ÒWhat good instincts you have. Of course your hair should be down. It should be down. And if it's down and these earrings don't work, so we'll get other earrings, we'll have them redo our hair, and -- and they'll just make everything perfect. They'll make everything right." Bianca got a tissue and started wiping the make-up off her face. "What -- what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?"

"This isn't me, mom. It never was." She continued to calmly wipe away the make-up.

"Well, all right, Bianca. Just tell me what look it is you're going for and I'll have the stylist come up with something different. I mean, they're magicians." 

"No.Ó She shook her head. ÒNo, mom."

Erica continued on. "No matter what because -- `no, mom,' what?"

"I have to tell you something." Bianca stayed calm. _If I break down now, IÕll never tell her._

"But I have to go.Ó The model motioned to the door. ÒI can't keep those people waiting any longer than I have."

"I'm not going." BiancaÕs voice held a note of finality in it.

Erica could feel the slightest twinges of her world crumbling. "Of course you're going. We're going. We're going together. This is what we wanted. The perfect mother and daughter for all the world to see."

"I don't want the world to see me, Mom. I want _you_ to see me." Bianca was on the verge of tears for the third time that day.

"This is what we wanted." 

"No.Ó Bianca shook her head. ÒNo, this is what you wanted. I never did." The young brunette took off her dress, and now clad only in her black slip, tossed the offending dress on a chair.

"What in god's name are you doing, Bianca? Have you lost your mind?" She desperately tried to keep up with what was happening, not at all liking this out of control feeling.

Standing tall Bianca said to her mother "Look at me." 

"I don't want to look at you. I want you to go --" The older woman fiddled with her purse.

"Look at me." She interrupted. "I want you to see who I am, mother. Can you see who I am? Can you? I'm trying to show you." Her voice child like.

"Oh, honey, there is something wrong. There is something terribly wrong with you." She finally looked at her daughter.

"No." She shook her head. "No. You just won't look."

"I am looking. I'm looking at my daughter standing half naked in my living room when we have a press conference.Ó Erica could feel her control start to slip. ÒWe have dozens of reporters and magazine editors waiting --"

Bianca interrupted again trying to get through to her. "Mom, were you listening to David when he tried to tell you who I was? Or Uncle Jack?"

"Bianca, what are you doing? What are you trying to say?" Erica could feel her world starting to tumble away more.

The young woman sighed knowing her mom was ignoring what she was really saying. "You know. I -- I'm trying to show you who I am. I want you to see who I am. Please. Please. I'm your daughter. Yours and daddy's." A few tears fell to the floor. "And I really believe that he would be proud of me, just like you said. Just not for the reasons that you think."

Bianca took a deep breath, collecting up her courage. "Mother. Look at me. I'm exactly who you always knew. I'm still your baby and I still love you."

"I don't know exactly who you are right now, honey. I -- I just know that I have to go. I have people waiting for me. I have responsibilities --"

"And you have a daughter who you won't see! Is that what you want, Mom? Is it?" She was starting to get angry.

Erica turned away from her daughter, but only halfway. "I don't know why you're doing this to me. I mean, I'm hanging on by a thread here." But both could see that this thread was moments away from snapping.

"This is not about you, mom."

She turned to her daughter fully. "The hell it isn't! Well, I'll tell you this. I will not let my company down, and I will not let my fans down, and I will not let myself down." She paused and fiddled with her purse. "I'll just do what I've always done. I'll just do it alone." She couldnÕt even fake being resolved about it.

"Have you always loved me, mom? Have you?" Tears came again now.

"How could you even ask me a question like that?" Erica was near tears now.

"Do you love me now?"

"Bianca!" She couldn't hide the incredulous note.

"Do you?" She needed this reassurance as though her life depended on it, and in a way it did.

"Yes!" It was the only answer that Erica ever knew to that question when it concerned her daughter and she knew it always would be.

Bianca closed her eyes for a moment to ready herself to say the hardest words she ever had to say. "I'm gay."

They just looked at each other for what seemed like a long time. Erica's face just going blank where there was a minute ago a stream of emotions.

"Mom? Did you hear what I said? Mom?" The emotionless look started to scare Bianca.

She could hear her world tumbling down around her ears as she turned away and did the only thing she knew, she pretended it didn't happen. "Bianca, you need to hurry and get dressed. We're so horribly late, and it wasn't easy to pull this press conference off, you know, so close to Christmas. Those reporters, those photographers, I know they want to get home to their families. And to keep them waiting would be unforgivable."

"Mom, can't you even look at me? Please, turn around, face me. Face who I am." She could feel that her mom was upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but I just couldn't pretend anymore to be someone I'm not."

Erica could only think of two things that could have influenced her daughter in such a way. "I told your Uncle Jack that sending you to that rehab center was a complete mistake, and it was. I was right. I wish I had listened to my instincts. What that girl did to you, that horrible girl --"

Bianca was confused with this turn of subject. "Who? Sarah? She didn't do anything to me."

In her mind it all made since. "Honey, of course she did. She's older than you are, and she preyed on you. She preyed on your youth, and your inexperience"

"No, no we were friends." Bianca was bewildered at where her mother was going with this.

She pushed the argument. "Bianca, you were sick. You were fighting a disease. You were scared. You were vulnerable. And she took advantage of you.Ó She turned to her daughter with a sympathetic look. ÒShe tried to confuse you, tried to get you to think that you're something that you're not."

The young woman couldn't believe what her mother was saying. "That's not true."

Erica tried to comfort her daughter. "Of course it is, honey. I mean, I have no idea what she said to you to try to convert you."

"She said she loved me but she's afraid." She said truthfully.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that --Ó Bianca looked directly into her motherÕs eyes. ÒThat her mother won't love her anymore because Sarah is not who her mom needs her to be."

"That is Sarah's problem, Bianca, not yours." She dismissed the thought with a shake of her head. "Honey, I think that when you've had time to calm down and think this through logically--"

"Oh, what, mom?Ó She interrupted before her mother could go any further. ÒI won't be gay anymore?" She didn't understand why her mom was saying these things, it didn't even make since.

"Stop it! Don't ever say that again." Erica resisted the urge to cover her ears. "Bianca, you're only 16 years old. The teen years can be very confusing. You're not even sure who you are."

This was an argument she could counter easily. "I know what I feel and what I don't feel for boys."

"Honey, how could you? You haven't even dated yet." She countered herself.

"Mom -- Leo is drop-dead gorgeous. All the girls want him.Ó Here she paused. ÒExcept me."

"Well, honey, maybe he's just not your type. I mean, look at me." She pointed to herself. "I've spent my life looking for Mr. Right, but just because I haven't found him doesn't mean that I'm that way." Erica said trying to prove a point.

"But I am." Bianca said quietly with conviction that would have convinced anyone.

"Did I miss something along the way?Ó She shrugged dramatically. ÒI mean, I know that my breakup with Travis was very hard on you, that you were very angry and you acted out, but we got you the help you needed. And I didn't think that the damage was permanent."

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore. I'm not acting out. This has nothing to do with you or daddy or Uncle Jack."

"Then -- then what does it have to do with? I mean, you were perfectly normal before we sent you to that awful rehab center and then that -- that girl --" She returned to the only thing she could think of at the minute.

"Mom, Sarah did not make me gay. I've known that I've had these feelings ever since I can remember. I just wasn't sure what they were." _Why canÕt she understand?_

"Honey, you're still not sure.Ó _This canÕt be happening. This has to be the reason. _ ÒI mean, you were fighting an eating disorder, and your self-esteem was nonexistent. And then along came this Sarah, and she enlisted you to be her friend."

"Mom, Sarah and I were more than friends.Ó Pausing before she dropped the bombshell. ÒWe were lovers."

Erica just looked at her daughter with an unreadable expression. "I told my mother once that I would rather die than be like her, and she swore to me that someday my daughter would look me in the eye and say something just as hateful. But I never imagined that you could be this cruel." Anything that was left of her world came tumbling down.

Bianca was shocked and it showed. "Mom, you actually think that I came out, that I told you that I'm gay to hurt you?"

Her stupor continued. "I do nothing than try to please you, try to accommodate you. But everything I do is misunderstood. I mean, I gave you a party that any girl --" She caught herself. "It would be any girl's idea of heaven."

"You mean any normal girl, right, Mom?" Bianca was getting peeved at her motherÕs constant disregarding of what she was saying.

She went on. "But you reacted as if you were being tortured, as if I were holding you up for public ridicule."

"Because that's the way it felt.Ó Interrupting before Erica could continue. ÒMom, I'm not you. I'll never be you, and I have known that since forever."

"I never have asked you --"

Bianca resisted the urge to stomp her foot as her voice rose. "Mom, stop dismissing me, please. You are not the only person in this room. I'm here, too. Your daughter is here, and she has feelings that matter, too."

"Of course you do."

"Mom, all my life I have felt like I didn't belong anywhere to anyone, until Sarah. For the first time, I felt at home with someone, I felt like I belonged.Ó Her voice broke. ÒBut I was also afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of you." She watch her mother's expression turn sad for a second so she pressed on. "Of how you would react if you found out about me. I was scared to death that you would be ashamed and embarrassed and disappointed. That's why I didn't want that stupid party." She paced a bit and decided to tell everything. "That is why I got drunk and I tried to make out with the captain of the boys' soccer team. I just wanted to please you, mom. I just wanted to make you happy. I lived a lie so that you would stay tucked away in your comfort zone, so that you wouldn't be ashamed if the whole world knew what you didn't want to admit -- that your daughter is gay."

"That's enough." She couldnÕt take it anymore. All these things Bianca was telling her couldnÕt be true. _It canÕt be. _ She walked to the door and Bianca followed her. "I don't want to hear any more now." Erica opened the door to be greeted with a loud song.

Laura was looking through the window of the Martin home as everyone took out their dishes and washed up. It was the first of two dinners that they just finished. It was a tradition. On Christmas Eve Mrs. Martin would cook up a large feast for the family and on Christmas they would gather again and bring dishes for a potluck. She had been quiet the whole evening barely saying anything at the exuberant table. She knew something was going on with Bianca.

"Honey. Are you alright?" Brooke hugged her sulking daughter.

"I'm worried about Bianca.Ó She laid her head on her momÕs shoulder. ÒI tried to get a hold of her but she isn't picking up the phone. I--I talked with Leo and he said that Bianca was going through some thing, that it was going to be tough. That's all he would say." She sighed again and continued to look through the window.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to go caroling...Ó Brooke watched in amazement as Laura visibly perked up.

"Are you going to stop by Bianca's house?"

"Yes, we--"

"Great! Let's go." She got her scarf and mitten and was in the middle of sliding into her coat when Brooke could finally speak through her laughter.

"How about we wait for the others. It's not the same caroling with only two people, honey. Besides Bianca's house will still be there if we leave now or ten minutes from now." She knew that mentioning the caroling was going by her daughter's friend's house would pick Laura right up and she was happy to see she was right. 

**"Joy to the world!**

**The lord is come,**

**Let earth receive her king! **

**Let every heart-- "**

"Well, that was lovely." Erica interrupted with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

Bianca came to the door and wrapped her arms around herself, both to ward off the chill of the evening and keep herself together. She saw that Laura was in the crowd with the carolers, she kept her eyes on the floorboards of the porch.

Opal spoke up. "Erica, why don't you and Bianca put on something warm and come join us.Ó She noticed Bianca was only in her slip and grew concerned. ÒYou know, troll the old Yuletide carol."

"Oh, Opal, thank you, but we have other plans this evening." Erica still had on her fake smile as she back away from the doorway.

Junior took a step forward to ask Bianca personally, he had heard how her mother could be. "Hey, Bianca, I heard you sing at the school the other night, and you were really, really good. I was wondering if you wanted to come sing some harmonies with us."

"Not tonight. Some other time." She didnÕt look up.

Laura could tell Bianca was really hurting and did the only thing she could in front of everyone. "Bianca? Merry Christmas." She tried to put as much reassurance in her voice and hoped Bianca would meet her eyes.

She kept her eyes fixed on the porch, it was the only thing she could do or else face a total meltdown. "Merry Christmas, Laura."

Jackson came from behind the carolers and bellowed "Well, ho, ho, ho."

Opal, grateful to see Jack, quickly and quietly took him aside. "Oh, Jackson. It's good to see you. I'm a little worried about Erica. Something's not sitting right with her tonight and -- be a dear, why don't you see if you can find out what's troubling her." She whispered.

"You bet I will." He whispered back and then in a louder voice. "And you have a Merry Christmas, ok?"

"All right. Same to you." Opal felt better that Jack was going to talk to Erica since she couldn't at the moment.

"See you later." Jackson turned around and studied Erica, thatÕs when he noticed his nieceÕs state of undress.

Erica's friend nodded. "Good night, Erica!" She called to the woman who was still retreating back into the house. "I'll call you in the morning, ok, find out what Santa brought ya."

"All right." Erica was finally backed through the doorway and ready to close the door.

"Merry Christmas, honey." Opal called one last time as all the carolers made their way to the next house. 

"But mom," Laura whispered to Brooke. "Didn't you see Bianca? I should go back and--"

"Not now Laura. Jackson is there and he's a very good man. You can call her first thing in the morning."

"Alright" she reluctantly agreed. She didn't sing with any enthusiasm as her thoughts constantly went to her hurting friend.

"You do realize you have members of the press waiting for you at the Valley Inn." Jack asked when they group was out of earshot.

"I certainly do, yes." Fake smile still in place.

"Is there a problem?" But he could see that there everything wasn't ok.

"No." Erica answered too quickly. "Christmas is my favorite season."

"Mom, stop." Bianca couldn't stand it. "Stop pretending that everything is Santa Claus."

"Come in, Jack." Erica motioned him inside. "Please, come in. Do we have to air our dirty laundry in front of the whole neighborhood?" She glanced around the neighborhood that she could see.

"I'm the one who's dirty, right, mom?" Bianca turned around and stalked into the living room.

"Whoa." He walked in and shut the door without even looking behind him. "What's going on here?"

"Sarah was here." She answered before Erica could. "Mom walked in on us."

Jack took in his nieceÕs appearance and raised his eyebrows.

"I have to get out of here."

Two sets of eyes looked at her in surprise. 

Jack was the first to find his voice. "Whoa, please don't leave."

"Mom, where are you going?" She watched as her mom slip into her coat.

"I told you, I have people waiting for me. I can't let them down."

"Mom, you can reschedule. Please, mom, this is important to me." But it was too late, she was already out the door. She just stared at the door before she felt Uncle Jack come up behind her.

"Let me tell you something maybe you don't know about your mother." He hugged his niece. She turned into him, tears falling silently. "She's spent most of her adult life looking for a man to replace her father. And now I think she's -- I think she's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Bianca was grateful for the embrace.

"That maybe you're looking for a woman to replace her." He stroked the hair of the girl he always thought of as a daughter.

"That's insane." She was quiet having all the fight in her leave with her mother.

"Is it?" He shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought I'd throw it out there." He led her to the couch. "In my experience, the heart wants what the heart wants. I think you're just going to have to give your mother a little bit of time to get used to this whole idea."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Can't she see that I'm still the same person?"

"No. Not now. Not yet. But she'll come walking back through that door, and the two of you will sit down, and you will work through this.Ó He squeezed her shoulder. ÒIt will all work out eventually. I promise you." They stayed like that for a long while. He knew that what Bianca needed right now was to feel loved. "Why don't you go to bed sweetheart. I'll stay here and wait up for Erica."

"Thank you Uncle Jack." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey." _You better wise up soon Erica. You have one damn special daughter._

Chapter 7:

_Bianca walked into the living room with two mugs of hot cider._

_Laura quickly got out of the chair she was sitting on and took a mug from Bianca, their fingers touching. The blond met the other girls eyes and held her gaze as she took both mugs and set them down on the coffee table. Placing her hands on the brunetteÕs hips she leaned in and kissed her._

_ÒIÕve wanted you to do that for a while.Ó_

_ÒIÕve wanted you to for a while.Ó Laura managed to get out before claiming the soft lips before her again and again and again. Their kisses deepening until Laura guided them to the couch and let her hands roam. She heard a distant knock from somewhere..._

ÒLaura! Time to get up.Ó Brooke knocked on her daughterÕs bedroom door again.

ÒIÕm awake!Ó She called. _Sometimes I hate dreams_. She had to admit though that this one was different than the others, usually she woke up before they kissed. But that didnÕt help her current state and pulled the covers over her head.

ÒDonÕt forget weÕre going to the MartinÕs at three for presents and dinner!Ó

ÒI wonÕt mom!Ó She called still under the covers.

ÒHurry up. Breakfast is on the table!Ó Brooke shook her head at the muffled reply.

Laura still felt all tingly from her dream. ÒI think a cold shower is in order...a very cold shower.Ó She mumbled as she got out of bed.

ÒGood morning honey.Ó

ÒMorning mom.Ó She kissed her mom on the cheek and sat down next to her. LauraÕs teeth were still chattering from the shower.

ÒAre you cold sweetheart?Ó Brooke looked at her daughter whose teeth were chattering slightly even though she had a definite pink look to her face. She raised an eyebrow and was barely able to contain a smirk. ÒDrink your hot cider. That should warm you up.Ó Memories of cold showers in her youth flashing through her mind.

ÒWeÕre going to the MartinÕs at three you said?Ó Laura dug into her food.

ÒYes.Ó Brooke wiped her mouth with her napkin. ÒWeÕre going to have dinner by four and then present exchanging.Ó 

ÒCan we take two cars?Ó Laura started to feel warm again. ÒI want to stop by BiancaÕs and see whatÕs going on. I donÕt know how long itÕs going to take...Ó She let her voice trail off.

ÒOf course dear.Ó She patted her hand. ÒI understand. Just be there before four.Ó Brooke let out a deep sigh and looked at her daughter seriously. ÒYou know Erica and I arenÕt the best of friends. But I know how she can be, so if Bianca needs to get out of that house today invite her over to the MartinÕs. SheÕs charmed all of them and would gladly welcome her for the day.Ó

The blond couldnÕt have loved her mother more at that moment. She squeezed her tightly in a hug. ÒI love you mom.Ó

ÒI know. I love you too dear.Ó 

Bianca woke up to a quiet house. She stared at the ceiling of her room. She went over the events of yesterday in her head and suspected that today wasnÕt going to be any better. She got dressed and washed up with the unhurried speed of one in a dream like state. When she was downstairs she saw her Uncle Jack sleeping on the couch.

ÒUncle Jack.Ó She shook him gently.

He groaned and opened his eyes. ÒI guess Erica didnÕt come home last night.Ó He sat up and rubbed his necked trying to loosen it out.

ÒYeah.Ó Bianca went to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast.

When she was done she bought out two plates of scrambled eggs and toast.

ÒWell, she's also decided not to answer her cell phone.Ó He went to the kitchen to get them juice and silverware. He sat down next to Bianca when he returned. ÒShe did make one phone call, though, to tell Val she wouldn't be in to the office today.Ó 

ÒThis is exactly what I was afraid of.Ó Bianca continued to eat her eggs unenthusiastically.

ÒWhat is, honey? Thank you for breakfast by the way.Ó He continued eating his eggs.

ÒShe can't even bear to be in the same house as me.Ó Bianca put down her fork, she couldnÕt finish her eggs. She didnÕt really feel like eating anything. ÒShe can't bear to go to work and see the people that she works with. She -- it's like she doesn't want to know me. Having a gay daughter is beyond embarrassing. She must really hate me.Ó The weight of what happened rested heavily on her shoulders.

ÒNo.Ó He put his fork down and placed an arm around her shoulders. ÒYour mother's a lot of things. She's unpredictable, she's volatile, but she does notÓ he caught her gaze. ÒAnd she will never hate you.Ó

Bianca didnÕt answer, she just picked up their empty plates and left them in the sink. Walking back to the living room she wiped away the few tears that escaped from her eyes. She had just reentered when the doorbell rang.

ÒMom wouldn't ring the doorbell.Ó She couldnÕt hide her disappointment.

Jackson gave Bianca a quick hug then when to open the door. ÒHo-ho-ho-ho.Ó He stepped aside to let Myrtle in.

ÒJackson Montgomery, you handsome dog!Ó She gave him a kiss on the cheek. ÒHappy, happy, happy --Ó

ÒMyrtle Fargate, you look like Mrs. Santa Claus.Ó And she was. Decked out in red and white trim the elderly lady would have made the perfect Mrs. Santa Claus.

ÒChristmas Day.Ó The little redhead finished. ÒWhere's Erica? Asleep? And Bianca. Bianca, darling.Ó She hugged the young woman. ÒHow was Santa Claus? Was he good to you? Did you get all your wishes from your wish list, huh?Ó

ÒNot exactly, Myrtle.Ó She couldnÕt meet the older womanÕs eyes.

ÒNo?Ó She looked closer at Bianca. ÒHey -- have you been crying? What is this? Christmas presents not opened? Stockings?Ó The stockings hung limp over the fireplace in sad testament to the holiday passing without notice or care. ÒWhat's going on? What happened to Christmas?Ó

ÒChristmas has been temporarily put on hold.Ó Jack answered quickly.

ÒOh, that's ridiculous.Ó Myrtle dismissed the idea. ÒI mean, what Grinch stole Christmas this year?Ó

Bianca and Jack looked at each other. A look that didnÕt go past Myrtle.

ÒIs someone going to tell me what's going on?Ó She demanded. ÒI mean, I take it Erica is not upstairs asleep.Ó

ÒNo, she's not. Something unexpected came up.Ó He wasnÕt sure how much Bianca wanted to tell.

ÒNo, Uncle Jack, please. No more lies, no more excuses.Ó She walked further into the living room. ÒMyrtle, the truth is that my mother is extremely upset with me right now. She left the house last night and she hasn't been home since.Ó

Myrtle looked dismayed and Bianca went on.

ÒShe may never want to see me again.Ó This said in a small voice. 

ÒOh, darling, I don't believe that.Ó She took the burnettÕs hand. ÒNow, I know that Erica has been getting herself into a state about some of the problems the two of you have. But, oh, she wouldn't shut you out of her life, not for anything in this world.Ó

ÒYou weren't here yesterday.Ó She slipped her hand out of older women and sat down. ÒMyrtle, I told my mother something about myself that she didn't want to hear, something that maybe made her sick, maybeÓ She took a deep breath and kept her gaze on the ground. Ò-- maybe made her hate me.Ó

ÒOh, now, you bite your tongue.Ó Hands on hips. ÒErica would never hate you, not in a million years.Ó She sat down next to the wonderful young women she felt honoured knowing.

ÒShe would if I gave her a reason.Ó She look right at Myrtle, wanting to meet her reaction head on. She was tired being scared. ÒSee, Myrtle, I told my mother that I'm gay.Ó

ÒSo that -- that is the reason for all this? Oh, you darling girl.Ó Myrtle hugged Bianca tightly, and was very relieved. ÒGood heavens. You had me scared half to death.Ó

Bianca didnÕt know whether to smile or cry.

Myrtle recognized the young womanÕs reaction immediately. ÒOh. There, there, there. Now, listen, darling. I know you threw your mother a loop.Ó They shared a small knowing grin. ÒBut give her time to get used to it, and then she'll come around.Ó

ÒYou didn't need time to get used to it.Ó Bianca pointed out. 

ÒOh, honey, honey. In my life -- in my life I have seen everything twice." She turned to Jackson who was standing behind the couch the two woman where sitting on. He hadnÕt wanted to interrupted anything. ÒRight?Ó

ÒAbsolutely.Ó He said a little to sincerely.

ÒI mean,Ó She lightly smacked Jack on his forearm Òyou being gay is just part of who you are.Ó

ÒMyrtle, you're the best. But you know my mom. She's not going to get used to it.Ó She folded her hands in her lap. ÒShe's not going to come around. I mean, I'm like the anti-Erica.Ó She paused ÒI'd be surprised if she doesn't throw me out of the house.Ó She finished quietly.

ÒMyrtle, will you please tell her how crazy that is?Ó Jack was hoping the redhead could convince Bianca.

ÒOf course, absolutely crazy.Ó She agreed. ÒListen, darling, you are part of Erica's flesh and blood, and she would rather cut her heart out than lose you. She loves you. She loves you very, very much.Ó

ÒThat was before I dropped my bombshell. Myrtle, you weren't here last night. Neither were you, Uncle Jack. You didn't hear her. She actually accused me of turning gay to spite her.Ó

They both stared at Bianca.

ÒShe did?Ó Myrtle blinked a couple of times. ÒWell, I'll have a word or three to say to her when she gets home.Ó

ÒYeahÓ Jack was already upset with Erica and this only heighten it. 

ÒI should probably go upstairs and pack my things anyway.Ó She stood up. ÒEven if she doesn't throw me out of the house, she'll send me off to some boarding school so that she doesn't have to look at me every day and say, Ôwhat went wrong?ÕÓ

ÒLook, darling, darling, we mustn't jump to a lot of depressing conclusions.Ó The older woman quietly interrupted. ÒNow, what I think we should do is right now get a fix on where this Erica has disappeared to.Ó

Just then the door opened and in walked the subject of conversation.

Chapter 8:

Bianca peeked at the clock and saw it was noon already. "Mom." She wanted to rush over and hug her mother but she wasn't sure how that was going to be received. "You look exhausted. Are you ok? Where have you been? Uncle Jack and I have been worried."

"And so have I Erica." Myrtle added.

"Please." Erica held up a hand stalling Jackson who was also about to speak. "I'm very tired. I just want to go to bed."

"Erica, where were you?" The short redhead demanded.

"I'm tired. I'll talk to all of you later." She didn't want to talk now.

"Where were you?" The older woman wouldn't back down. 

Bianca and Jack just stood there, willingly letting Myrtle handle things.

"I went to the office for a couple of hours and then spent the rest of the night just driving around. Now please. I need to sleep. We'll talk later." 

The other woman had seen that look on Erica's face many times before and knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with her. "Alright then. But we will talk later, you hear."

"Yes, Myrtle. We will." She nodded.

"Mom." Bianca spoke up. "Do you need anything?"

Erica looked right at Bianca, her expression was one mixed with love, bewilderment, and sadness. 

"No thank you. I just want to sleep." Erica was halfway up the stairs when she stopped and turned around. "I'm not going to be down much, if at all, so if you want to go somewhere just leave a note." She then turned around and made her way tiredly to her room.

"Well. If you want Bianca you can come with me today." Jackson looked at his forlorn looking niece. 

"Or me Bianca." Myrtle piped up.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to be here in case Mom needs anything." Bianca was hopeful, things actually weren't as bad as she had expected, her mom was home after all. She wasn't deluding herself though, she knew that they still had a long way to go.

"Are you sure Bianca?" Jackson asked holding her gaze.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She smiled. _Maybe Laura can come over for a bit._

"Well, I have to go.Ó The older women picked up her purse. ÒIf you change you mind Bianca call me."

"Same here sweetheart." Jack went to the couch and picked up his jacket.

Bianca gave them both a hug. "Thank you again. But I'll be fine. Maybe I'll call Laura later."

"And we'll talk with Erica." Jack placed a kiss on BiancaÕs forehead.

"Defiantly." Myrtle said. Then both her and Jackson where out the door and waved to Bianca as they drove away.

It was two thirty when the doorbell rang. Bianca turned off "The Grinch," which she thought was appropriate and answered the door. 

"Laura." The brunette was surprised to see the blonde, she halfway expected to see her Uncle Jack at the door. She was dressed in black jeans and a satin green top that brought out her eyes. "Come in."

"Hey Bianca." The other girl walked inside and looked around the room. It was obvious that things weren't well. Everything had the look that it was waiting for Christmas to come, for that special moment to set the joy off. She just hoped she could bring that to her friend.

"What are you doing here Laura? Shouldn't you be at the Martin's?" She gave Laura a questioning look.

"That's what I'm here about."

Bianca led them both to the couch where they sat down.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

The other girl looked at her friend in surprise.

"We're going to have dinner at four. It's potluck. Everyone brings something. Granted with these people they bring enough that Dr. Joe and Mrs. Martin are eating leftovers for a week...." She took a deep breath to slow herself down and to stop the babbling. She had practiced asking her...repeatedly. It wasn't like it was a date, it still made her nervous. 

"I'm not sure. I'm not exactly in the Christmas mood, I'll just bring everyone down." She paused. "It wasn't been the best Christmas for me this year..." She started to choke up a bit remembering some of the things her mother had said.

"Hey." Laura scooted over and put her arm around Bianca. "Was it really that bad?"

The younger girl didn't answer. She just clung to Laura as she finally let her defenses down and sobbed. Letting all the feelings from the day before in and didn't try to stop them. The sobs racked her body and Laura held her close with both arms wrapped around her and stroked the dark hair.

After what seemed like a very long time, which was only about ten minutes, Bianca stopped crying and just clung to her friend. Keeping her eyes close she let the safe loving feeling wash over her, healing parts of her heart she never realized needed healing.

Pulling away Bianca looked into Laura's eyes. "Thanks." But she couldn't hold the gaze and looked down.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Taking a tissue from a box on the coffee table, she lifted the other girlÕs chine up and gently wiped away the tears. 

Bianca closed her eyes at the gentle touch, savoring the feeling. When she opened them she was staring into Laura's eyes again, this time though it was accompanied with strong desire and a wanting to kiss those soft lips that had murmured words of comfort moments before.

"Will you come with me to the Martin's Bianca?"

She smiled for the first time that day. "Alright. Let me change into something nicer and get your present." She got off the couch and went up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't miss the huge grin plastered on her friends face.

Laura pulled up to the Martin's crowded driveway at three thirty. She had called her mom while she was waiting for Bianca to tell her that Bianca was coming. She glanced over to the passenger side for what seemed like the hundredth time. Each time her hormones took a hit. The brunette was dressed in black jeans and a close fitting bright red sweater, around her neck was a gold locket.

As soon as Bianca was out of the car Laura took her hand and hurried up the stone path that lead to the front door.

"Laura, I have to get your present." The brunette giggled.

"I'll send Junior to get it. Come on, I'm cold." She opened the door and pulled the other girl in. "It's freezing out there."

"Next time wear a coat." She said with a smile and gave her friend a hug.

_Gosh it's warm in here_. Any thought of being cold left Laura's thoughts.

_Maybe I should have worn my red silk shirt instead_. Bianca felt herself blush.

"Hello there Bianca. Welcome to our little party."

She turned around. "Hi Doctor Joe. Thanks for letting me come."

"We're happy to have you." Brooke had told the adults earlier that things at home were not going well for the young woman. They had all agreed that it was a good idea to have her over, they all cared for the intelligent wonderful woman and couldnÕt think of one reason not to let her come. "Laura, your mother is in the kitchen with Mrs. Martin and Dixie. Tad had to go back home and get Junior's mittens. And Jake and the boys are out back playing football. Why don't you girls get some hot cider."

"Come on Bianca. Mrs. Martin makes the best cider." She pulled on their still entwined hands to the kitchen.

The two girls sat next to each other during dinner. Laura wasn't exaggerating when she said there would be a lot of food. All throughout the meal they kept sneaking glances when the other wasn't looking. 

During the feast Bianca was able to forget her troubles at home and enjoy herself enormously. When dinner was done everyone wondered their separate ways around the house and exchanged gifts that hadn't been already.

"I want you to open your gift first Laura." Bianca motioned to the large gift-wrapped box next to the blonde. They were sitting the back porch steps side by side, the light from the house enough for them to see. Brooke had brought Laura her jacket after seeing the girl had left home without one.

"Alright." She smiled at her friend. She picked up the box and placed it between her legs on the step below and unwrap the gift. Her eyes widened. "Wow." It was a carrying case for her camera. The really nice brand to boot. She unzipped the case. It had a spot to hold her camera, several different lenses, places to hold six rolls of film, and a small cleaning kit. The bottom unzipped to hold a portfolio. She just stared at it.

"Look at the front." Came the soft whisper in her ear.

Laura had to collect her wits when she felt the warm breath. _Huh? Front?...Oh_. Laura closed the case and for the first time saw the metal plate on the front. `For my friend' was in small letters. `Laura English' was in large letters in the center. Below her name came the rest `May your dreams come true. I believe in you. Love, Bianca.' Laura put the gift down and hugged the girl next to her. She couldn't stop the tear that escaped, but then again, she really didn't care.

"Thank you. I...I don't know what to say. This is extremely touching." The blond whispered in her friendÕs ear, then pulled back and wiped away the escaped tear.

Bianca smiled one of her rare ones that shone through her eyes and made Laura feel like the only person on earth.

"Now open yours." She handed the box over.

The brunette unwrapped her gift and opened the box. It was her turn for her eyes to go wide. "Laura it isn't..." She extracted the vase from the bubble wrap. "The vase from the store..."

Laura nodded.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she carefully lowered the vase back to its box and hugged the blonde.

All this hugging was having wonderfully disastrous effects on their hormones but neither would have had it any other way.

Chapter 9:

Brooke and Laura were eating breakfast together when the redhead spoke up. "So, now can we call the police? I assume that you spoke to Bianca about it yesterday."

"Yeah, I did." She took another bit of her omelet. "She said what Greenlee had on her is worthless, so it's all a go."

"Good." Brooke didn't waste any time. "Get me Lt. Fry please." Brooke talked into the phone. "Derek the is Brooke English. I would like to press charges against Greenlee Smythe. Yes. Laura remembers everything and Bianca Montgomery witnessed the whole thing..."

Laura tuned out the rest. The entire yacht mess didn't interest her. Sure, she wanted Greenlee to pay but that was mostly for what she did to Bianca than her. _Talk about shift in priorities_. She smiled to herself and continued to eat her breakfast.

Bianca read the note again. `Went to work. Don't know when I'll be back. Mom.' 

Ding dong. Ding dong.

She went to the door. "Leo." Her eyebrows when up in surprise.

"Is it true?"

"What?" _Why is it that everyone starts in the middle of a thought and expects me to understand_?

"Did Greenlee push Laura over the yacht?" He was getting impatient. He walked into the living room and began to pace.

_Uh oh_. "Leo, I know you love --" She started to sidestep

"I want the truth, Bianca." Leo looked right into her eyes.

"Yes, she did." She saw him flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "Honesty is such a big deal with you. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Because Greenlee --"

"No," he cut her off. "Don't tell me that you were trying to protect Greenlee! I know how you two feel about each other. Come on, spit it out!" 

"Greenlee blackmailed me." She said this so softly that Leo almost missed it.

"Blackmail?" Tears came to his eyes. _God, please donÕt let it be about..._

"She said that if I told anybody what happened to Laura on the yacht that she would tell my mom that I'm gay. I couldn't let that happen, Leo. I couldn't do that to my mom." She watched worriedly for a reaction.

He just stood there. "Lt. Fry came over to the loft. We were about to leave to go to lunch. She's in jail now." He turned around and rushed out the door. 

"Leo!" Without looking back he hopped into the cab and sped away to confront his one time lover.

**********************

Bianca and Laura walked into BJ's. "Yeah. The D.A. cut a deal with Greenlee. That girl has some deep pockets, should have seen her lawyer...excuse me, lawyers. Two-thousand hours of community service, time served and three years probation."

"Laura, that's awful." She followed her friend to a table.

"It's alright. I really wasn't looking forward to a trial and I'm sure she would have dragged it out. I'm worried about Leo though. HeÕs taking this really hard.Ó 

They sat down, a waitress handed them menus and took their drink orders. They continued to chitchat, enjoying the others company.

"Yeah. I'm going to the Crystal Ball too." Bianca smiled. She was excited. It would be her first time going and it was only two days away.

"Hello ladies. It's time for your parole hearing Bianca." Kris walked up the to table with a portfolio and a large gray photo envelope.

Laura laughed while Bianca rolled her eyes. "Hey Kris. Join us for lunch?" 

"Yeah. Join us." The younger photographer added.

"Thanks. Can't for long though, I'm meeting Samantha here. And I have the pictures." Kris sat down across from the two girls.

"She can join us. But these I've got to see." Laura grinned and opened the portfolio, with Bianca looking over her shoulder, she admired them. The first dozen or so shots of the young model weren't very good, the tension she was feeling showed through. It was the last twenty shots that made the blonde's jaw drop, blood boil, heart race, and all those other good things. _Of course Bianca does that to me with a pair of jeans and t-shirt..._ She grinned.

Kris noticed the look and shook her head. The waitress returned and took their orders. 

"If you two liked those..." Kris slides the photo envelope across the table. 

Bianca emptied the envelope. It was the snapshots of the two of them. "Wow."

The photographer watched the girls expression. She saw Laura study them for a second, look at Bianca, then back down, and slightly shake her head. The model repeated the same thing without either of them knowing. Kris let her head drop. _I hope I wasn't this clueless at that age._

"Hi Kris." A woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes walked up to the table.

"Hi honey." Kris kissed the woman hello. "Sam this is Bianca Montgomery and her friend Laura English. Bianca, Laura, this Samantha."

The two girls shook Samantha's hand and motioned for her to sit with them.

"So," Bianca smiled at the new comer. She was about 5Õ 6Ó with flaming red hair, pale skin, hazel eyes and dressed in nurses scrubs. "I hear you know some stories about when Kris was in high school."

An evil grin appeared on Sam's face. "Oh yeah."

"Oh no." A thump was heard as the photographer's head hit the table.

"Oh yes." Their food then arrived and Samantha ordered for herself. 

"Come on, spill." The blonde was interested to hear what she had to say.

"We had this English teacher, Ms. Dolman, who just clashed all the time with poor Kris here--"

"I told you, she was trying to fail me for no reason!"

"Yes dear." Samantha patted her partner's knee. "Well Kris was stage crew for the fall play that year. So she was there late evenings. Ms. Dolman was always forgetting to lock her classroom so this one here snuck into her room and crazy glued all the drawers shut and hid all the papers on her desk around the room. So the next morning she couldn't open a single drawer, the janitor had to come and pry them open with a crowbar. She couldnÕt find all the papers Kris hid so the her classes got a free pass on that paper."

The two girls across from them tried not to giggle as they ate their lunch.

"She didn't get caught that time." SamanthaÕs own lunch arrived at that moment interrupting her.

"That time?" Bianca asked.

"She cherry bombed the girls bathroom on the first floor and flooded it. She had detention for a month." She smiled and continued to eat her lunch.

"Yeah.Ó Kris swallowed her mouthful of food. ÒHad to copy the dictionary for two hours everyday after school."

This time everyone was laughing.

"I was kinda wild back then. Leather jackets. Ripped jeans. Spiked collars. Chains. And every month a different hair colour.Ó She shook her head.

"Not like now, huh, grandma.Ó She got a french fry tossed her way. ÒThe amazing thing is that she only got caught for half the things she did."

"But I sill ended up copying that dictionary at least five times. Did you know that portcullis means Ôto shut; to barÕ and is rarely used?" She gave a weak grin. 

"No, I can't say I did." Bianca managed to get out through her laughter.

"Bianca, I'm going to refill my glass.Ó Laura stood up with her glass in hand. ÒWant me to get you another drink."

"Sure." Bianca smiled as she handed her glass over.

"I'm going to refill mine too. Kris?"

"Thanks hon."

Laura and Sam, with glasses in hand, walked over to the bar. 

"Have you told her yet?" The older woman asked after handing the empty glasses to the man behind the bar.

"Told who what?" She tried to side step the question even as she looked over her shoulder to the table behind them.

She wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Have you told Bianca that you've got a thing for her?"

Laura turned at looked the other woman who just raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"No." She sighed. Leaning against the bar she kept her eyes trained on a water stain on the surface.

"Why?" She asked gently.

"I-I'm not sure is she likes me that way." She let the depressing though settle on her.

Samantha waited for the rest.

"And I'm not sure that's what she needs right now.Ó She paused before going on, wondering how much she could tell. ÒShe's going through some sh-um...junk with her mother. She doesn't need that right now."

"Maybe that's exactly what she needs." Just then the bartender came back with their drinks. ÒCan I get a container for my lunch?Ó

ÒSure.Ó He retreated to fetch the item in question.

Laura just looked at her and shrugged but the thought stayed with her. _What if she does?_ "Am I that obvious?"

"I've seen the look on your face many times before...Ó Sam smiled gently, her eyes softening. 

It was the blonde's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"On Kris." She clarified.

"Oh." The bartender handed Sam a cheap plastic container.

"Let's get back to the table." Picking up her two glasses she walked back to the table with a thoughtful Laura.

Bianca watched Laura walk to the bar and turned her gaze to Kris who was watching Samantha. "You really do love her don't you?"

Kris smiled and turned her gaze to the young women. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"How did the two of you meet?" Curiosity got the better of her. She never knew an open lesbian couple before. _Admit it, youÕre also a sap for a good love story._

"We met at high school as freshman.Ó She had a thoughtful look on her face, remembering the time as a teen. ÒIt wasn't until halfway through our Junior year that I asked her out. That is, when I finally worked up the courage. I nearly passed out when she said yes.Ó A sheepish grin. ÒBeen together ever since."

"And your parents where OK. with the fact you were dating a girl?" She continued to eat.

"I had come out to them a few weeks before. It was actually pretty funny.Ó She ate a fry. ÒI told them and they were like `duh.' To quote them `Finally. You've been driving us nuts waiting for you to tell us.'Ó Rolling her eyes she continued. ÒWe talked about it for a little while. It wasn't a shock. They had figured it out a long time before and had dealt with it. They had trouble with the way I was dressing, the only thing that we argued about."

"What about Samantha's parents?"

"Her parents were different.Ó A deep sigh. ÒIt took them a while to get over the fact that I was another girl. But it took them a LONG time to get over that it was me. They didn't want their little girl dating a rebel rouser. Imagine that.Ó The two women laughed. ÒThey knew the only reason I didn't get kicked out of school is that I got straight A's, bucking for Valedictorian, and was their star softball pitcher. What about you? When are you and Laura going to start dating?"

Bianca nearly choked on a fry. "I...uh....She doesn't like me that way."

"Could have fooled me.Ó Elbow on the table and chin in her hand she gave Bianca an inquiring look. ÒDid you actually look at those pictures the two of you?"

The brunetteÕs gaze drifter over the photographerÕs shoulder. "So how long have to the two of you been together?"

The change of subject nearly have Kris whiplash. She smiled when she saw Samantha place a glass in front of her.

"Here you go Miss Bianca." Laura walked up to the table, placed the girl's drink on the table and gave a mock bow.

She gently slapped her on shoulder and giggled. "Thanks."

"Kris and I started dating when we were seventeen and we are now twenty-six, so it's been nine years." The red head started transfer her half eaten lunch into the container she got.

"Wow." Laura when back to thinking about what Sam had said to her.

"Sweetheart." Sam closed the container and focused on her partner. "Didn't you want to ask them about Mel?"

"Thanks for reminding me.Ó Kris patted her hand and held it. ÒLadies. My niece, Melanie, is coming to live with the two of us for this semester and the summer. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing her around a little bit and maybe introducing her to people. She can be shy and you two seem like outgoing people." 

"No problem." The brunette readily agreed. _IÕve been told I need more friends._

"We can do that."_ If sheÕs anything like these two things will be fantastic._ She smiled.

"Great. Well, I have to go.Ó Kris kissed the hand she held. ÒCan't keep Ms. Kane waiting, showing her the photos today."

Bianca winced and tried to cover it by eating a fry. Laura placed a hand on the girlÕs knee under the table, hoping to give some quiet reassurance.

"I have to go too. My shift at the hospital starts in fifteen minutes. Nice to meet you lovely ladies. Keep in touch." Samantha left the restaurant to start another day the hospital.

"Talk to you both when Mel comes. Bye." She stood up and gathered her things.

"Your pictures." Laura held up the large gray envelope.

"Keep them. Think of them as a Christmas slash Thank You gift. There are double prints in there, one for each of you.Ó She left some cash for her and SamÕs half of the lunch. ÒBye."

Laura kept her hand on BiancaÕs knee and scooted closer. "Don't worry about your mom Bianca. Things will work out."

"I hope they do Laura.Ó She squeezed the hand. ÒI hope they do."

**********************

Erica finished some more of the endless paperwork that came with running her own business. There was still a lot more to do which she was grateful for, it kept her from thinking about....things.

"Erica we need to talk." 

The model looked up completely startled out of her thoughts. "I'm really busy right now." She looked back down at the sheets of paper before her, not actually seeing them. 

"No Erica. This is important and you know it." The small figure walked further into the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Myrtle." She shuffled more papers.

The short redhead just glared.

"Alright, if you insist." The taller woman stood up from behind her desk and walked over the small couch and waited for her friend to sit next to her.

"Erica, why haven't you been home?" Myrtle knew better then to beat around the bush with Erica.

"But I have-"

"Going home after Bianca is asleep and going to work before she's awake is not being home.Ó She cut in. ÒShe has been worried sick and is getting depressed about this whole thing with you."

"Bianca is just fine, she's a very strong girl.Ó Even she was unable to tell if she was trying to reassure herself more than Myrtle. ÒThere's nothing she can't handle."

Myrtle took one of Erica's hands in her own hoping the physical connection "Laura has been with her everyday, trying her best to help her. So have Jackson and I but we're not YOU."

Not having a quick answer to this, Erica just looked at her hands with intense interest.

Myrtle sighed. _Looks like I'll have to tell her everything_. "Darling, did you know that Bianca has her bags packed ready for you to tell her to leave?"

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears. "Why on earth would she think that? I would NEVER ask her to leave."

"I know that. But you have to tell Bianca that darling." The redhead ducked her head to meet the lowered brown ones. "You've got gay friends, working in the fashion industry."

"I know." She continued knowing she could trust her friend to let herself be completely honest. "Yes, I know, and I've supported gay rights, but it's very different when it's your own child."

"I understand how it can be so upsetting.Ó She rubbed the hand in hers. ÒNo parent wants their child to suffer in any way."

"That's right." She let her emotional barriers down slightly. "Oh, and it kills me to see her suffering, and she is suffering. But she's not the only one, Myrtle. I feel so betrayed. And I know I shouldn't, but I do, and it just makes things harder."

"For you." She stated.

"Yes, for me, but also for Bianca. I mean, if she keeps on insisting that she's" Erica paused. "-- that this is how she is, I mean, her whole life could be so difficult. It could be in danger. I mean, you know how people are." Tears started to form. "They -- she'll be subject to ridicule." A sob she tried to suppress escaped. "I mean, people have been killed for this, Myrtle." The floodgates opened and Erica laid her head on the other woman's shoulder.

When she finally quieted down Myrtle spoke. "It's ok. to need time to deal with this Erica. Just talk with Bianca."

There was a long pause. 

"Alright."

**********************

Bianca rushed downstairs when she heard the front door open. "Mom!" She hugged her mom enjoying the feeling, not sure how long it would last.

"Hello honey." She hugged her daughter back. "I need to get ready. The Crystal Ball is tonight and I only have a few hours to prepare."

"I guess I better get ready too then." She smiled excitedly. 

"Oh. Honey I thought that wouldn't want to go. I know how much you don't like parties." Erica was genuinely confused. She was trying to be understanding. It was hurting her head.

"I don't like parties that are for me. We talked about this, you said I could go." She got a bad feeling. _Please don't do this to me mom._

The model regarded at her daughter. "Alright. The limousine is picking us up at seven." She hugged the young woman again. "I've waited a long time for this. The two of us going to a New Year's party together."

"So have I mom. I better get ready." Bianca had an enormous smile plastered on her face. She rushed up the stairs.

Erica grinned at her daughter's back. _Maybe things can work out after all._ She knew it was going to be tough but Erica, as always, was up to the challenge.

Chapter 10 (conclusion):

Laura handed the valet her keys, getting a little tag in return. She opened her purse to exchange the ticket with a small plain hand held mirror. _Maybe I should have put my hair up._ Biting her lip she returned the mirror to its place and proceeded to smooth a few of the wrinkles in her burgundy dress. The strapless dress flared out at the waist, little silver studs sparkled from her ears. Around her neck hung a simple silver chain, on that silver chain was a silver oval locket with a picture of Brooke on one side and the other was empty. But she hoped that wouldn't be the case for too long.

"Hey Laura." 

The blond turned around to see Rain in a sleek black dress with a slit up just past her knees. It looked sexy but still conservative enough for the fancy event known as the Crystal Ball.

"Hi Rain. I didn't know that you were part of the group from the Center coming." 

"Yeah well...if it wasn't for the fact that Bianca's coming I wouldn't have. I can't remember the last time I wore a dress." She tugged at the object in question. 

"You look really nice." Laura complimented. _But not as nice as Bianca will_. 

"Thanks. I just keep thinking I'm going to say something and insult some old dude." She watched as an elderly couple walked by and through the door.

"Well, the old guys here have a good sense of humor." She responded laughingly. "The ones that don't deserve to be insulted." 

Rain laughed along with Laura. "I guess we better get inside."

After going through the usual cloakroom and ticket check in the two girls went to the other side of the room to get a glass of punch.

The room was softly lighted by candles and a few electric ones snuck in. To the sides of the room there where rooms for sitting and relaxing. One wall of the room was ceiling to floor windows with two doors at either end. The doors led to a patio that wrapped around the corner of the building and had a stone bench every so often along the railing.

Rain noticed that Laura's eyes kept wondering around the room obviously searching for someone.

"So," Rain said then taking a sip of punch. "When are you going to ask Bianca out?"

Laura nearly choked on her punch. A startled Rain smacked the photographer on the back gently.

"What is with me?! Do I have a sign over my head saying `In love with Bianca Montgomery'?" Her voice started getting louder. "First Carole from the antique shop saying that Bianca and I remind her of her and her late husband, then Kris' partner Samantha asks if I had told Bianca how I feel, and now you asking when I'm going to ask her out!"

A couple of guys at the end of the table looked over at the two girls.

"Unless you want everyone here to know, you might want to quite down...." She trailed off when she saw that Laura wasn't paying any attention to her. Actually the blond was staring over Rain's shoulder. She turned around to see what it was. _I should have guessed._

Bianca was standing in the doorway looking around at the party. It was her first time at the Crystal Ball and wanted to take in everything. She was wearing a pale green strapless dress that complemented her pale skin and contrasted with dark eyes and hair. The dress billowed out at the waist and ended just below the floor. Around her neck hung a gold chain with the locket 

Rain nudged Laura in the ribs with her elbow. "Breath. It isn't a good to pass out you know."

"Right" The blond managed to get out, how she didn't know.

Bianca spotted the two girls and walked over, never taking her eyes off of Laura. 

"Hey Bianca. Do you want some punch?" The blond smiled at her friend.

"Yes please." The brunette smiled back.

_Oh no. They're not obvious at all. Only the whole room knows how they feel._ Rain rolled her eyes and wondered if the tension between the two could get any thicker. "Hey there girl."

"Hi Rain.Ó She finally noticed her friend and gave her a hug. ÒIt's great to see you here."

Laura handed a glass of punch to the brunette. "Did you hear Leo broke up with Greenlee?"

"Yeah. In a way I'm glad.Ó She took a sip and raised an eyebrow when she realized it was spiked. ÒI really think he could do so much better than Greenlee."

"I totally agree with you Binks." Leo came up from behind and gave his friend a hug.

The four friends continued chatting when Greenlee walked in with her Grandfather.

"I can't believe she is even showing her face here." Laura fumed when Bianca pointed her out.

"She can't be banned from all public events, no matter how much we want to." Leo said. Even though he still loved Greenlee, he couldn't ever see himself forgiving her for what she did to Bianca and Laura. Not to mention lying to him when he asked her to be totally honest with him no matter what. It all still hurt very much.

The woman in question walked over brazenly. "Hello all. How is everyone this evening."

Without conscious thought Laura stepped between Bianca and Greenlee. "Go away Greenlee. You're not welcomed over here."

"This is a free country Laura. I can go wherever I want." The unwelcome visitor smirked at the group.

"Just go Greenlee. For once just leave when you're not welcomed." Leo was getting impatient with is former girlfriend.

"Close knit group. We'll see how long that lasts." That said she turned and walked to the other end of the room.

"What was up with that?" Rain finally spoke up.

"I don't know and don't care as long as she stays over there." Leo said with Bianca and Laura nodding their agreement.

The night went well. Greenlee kept shooting dirty looks at them but the four friends just ignored her. Kris and Samantha showed up a little later and were introduced to the others. The next few hours were spent in laughing conversation as everyone got to know the other better. Around ten thirty Bianca decided to go outside to the patio. It was getting warm in the hall so she excused herself. Outside she walked over to the stone railing and looked up at the stars. 

_I miss you so much daddy. Hope you're having a good time in heaven._

Laura walked through the opened glass door. She stood there watching Bianca look at the stars. The crescent moon and the light coming from inside cast the burette in a warm glow. Again the blond marveled at how beautiful Bianca really was, inside and out. She walked up next to her friend.

"Hey." Laura greeted softly.

"Hey." Bianca turned around the leaned back against the railing and looked through the glass. "It's nice to see all of them getting along."

"Yeah." Laura didn't even turn around to look.

The burette turned to face her friend and smiled.

Laura smiled back as she stared at the beauty before her.

For the first time in BiancaÕs life she gave into her impulses without thinking about the consequences and leaned in to bring her lips to Laura's. She kissed her friend softly, lips tenderly brushing each other. 

When Laura felt the young model's lips brush against hers, her heart felt like it stopped and she couldn't seem to breath. This first, shy kiss was way better then she ever thought it would be and surpassed by leaps and bounds the kiss Leo had planted on her on the yacht. It caused her brain to fizzle out.

When Bianca pulled away she saw the blondeÕs deer-in-the-headlights look. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I...I..." The burette didn't bother to finish her sentence, she turned around, a tear falling before she ran to the other side of the patio and around the corner out of sight.

"Bianca! Wait..." But she was already gone. "Damn." She roughly brushed away her own tear.

"Go after her." Came the voice from behind her.

Laura whirled around in surprise. "Mom! I-"

"Do you care for her?" Brooke asked simply, giving her only living daughter a loving look.

"Yes. Deeply." Laura knew there was no point of lying, besides she didn't want to.

"Then go after her."

She looked at the women she called her mother for a moment then smiled. "Thanks mom." She hugged her mom then went after the burette.

Brooke thought about the PFLAG parent. _She was right, the smile on her face does make this a whole lot easier_. Smiling herself, she took one last glance at the corner Laura disappeared around and went to join the party again.

When Laura rounded the corner she saw Bianca sitting on a bench with her back to her crying. She sat down and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Bianca?"

Bianca shrugged off the hand, turning even further away. "You don't have to worry Laura, it won't happen again I promise. Just leave me alone."

Gathering her courage the blond responded. "I hope you're lying."

"Look Laura, I just....What did you say?" She turned around but kept her eyes trained on the cold bench she was sitting on.

Hooking a finger under Bianca's chin, Laura lifted the tear-streaked face so they were looking at each other's face. Without pausing she brought her lips to the velvety ones of the beauty across from her. After ending the kiss she gently wiped the tears off of the face of the girl she was in love with. "I said that I hope you're lying." 

"But you-"

"Was completely startled. Believe me, that kiss was anything but unwelcome." She smiled at the smiling face in front of her. 

"Well then, it looks like I have a promise to break." Bianca leaned in. 

Like before, the following kisses were sweet. The kind of new love just beginning.

The sound of Moonlight Serenade just beginning could be heard from where they sat. "Please, can I have this dance?" Laura asked, never taking her hands off Bianca's waist she stood up when the other girl nodded. 

They swayed with the music. Bianca's arms around her dance partner's neck, their foreheads touching. Neither one of them could stop smiling or quell the bubbling joy inside, it wasn't like they wanted to either. As Moonlight Serenade ended they kept dancing, never changing their movements, dancing through the silences and songs that didn't have the same tempo. They finally stopped when an announcement was made that midnight was thirty minutes away.

"We better go back inside."

"Yeah." Laura sighed. She kissed the women for a few minutes before stepping back from Bianca and sticking out her elbow. Hooking her arm in Laura's they walked back around the corner and back to the party.

Joining their friends Laura saw her mother signaling to her. Watching her closely she noticed that Brooke was making wiping motions across her mouth. _Uh oh._ Laura opened her purse and took out her mirror. Her lipstick was obviously smudged, blushing she took a tissue out of her purse to fix it. _That's what the grins were about_.

Bianca noticed the grin on Kris' face and gave the photographer a questioning look. Motioning to her mouth Kris mouthed `lipstick.' It took the brunette a few moments to realize what she was talking about and when she did she started blushing.

Laura tapped Bianca's shoulder when the other girl turned she used same tissue to clean up the brunette's lipstick.

"Umm..." Was all Bianca was able to get out before everyone started laughing. 

The two girls blushed when they heard the mutters of `about time' from their friends.

All this ruckus didn't go unnoticed by a watching Greenlee. Seeing Donald Steele, a sleazy tabloid reporter, she walked over to him. "Hey Donald, I have a scoop that you'll just drool over." She led him into one of the private rooms on the side. A few minutes later both came out of room. Greenlee looking pleased with herself and Donald writing like crazy on his note pad.

Greenlee walked up behind Leo and tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, Leo, I'm not here to throw myself at your feet or beg you to take me back." 

"Good, because it's not going to happen." Leo turned his back on her to talk with Kris.

"I just wanted to say good-bye." She shot a dirty look at Kris who responded with a raised eyebrow, obviously not impressed. "After tonight, I won't be a burden to you anymore. I'm just sorry it had to end like this." Having said what she wanted to she turned around and left the party.

"Hmmm...this party just got a lot better." Laura smiled at the retreating back of Greenlee.

"Alright everyone five minutes till midnight!" Ryan called out.

Everyone grabbed one of the small crystal candleholders and made room for Ryan and Gillian. Bianca gave her mother a hug then moved behind Erica to stand next to Laura. Brooke smiled from the other side of the room at the two girls.

Gillian and Ryan made their little speech about how to keep the fire of friendship and love burning, at which point Bianca and Laura entwined their fingers, and letting the glow lead your way in the world. Finally everyone was counting down from ten.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"Erica Kane." Came a slimy voice from behind Bianca. "I just heard something really interesting."

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

Mother and daughter turned around. "Leave us alone Mr. Steele. I'm not interested in what ever you have to say."

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

Erica moved between Donald Steele and her baby.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"Really? Well then, let me ask you this. How is it like to have a daughter who's GAY!?"

"ONE!! HAPPY NEW YEAR" Balloons fell from the ceiling as everyone started to celebrate.

Shocked Bianca just stood there.

Erica panicked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_ It wasn't supposed to happen this fast. I need time!_

"I have information from a very reliable source that your daughter," he pointed a finger at the young woman. "Bianca is GAY!"

The room went silent.

Noticing this Erica responded again. "You're information is wrong. Tell him honey."

"Mom," Bianca whispered so only Erica could hear. "What are you doing?"

"Just tell him you're not gay,Ó she whispered back.

"You want me to lie?"

"Honey..."

Bianca looked behind her mom and saw her friends. Leo stood there next to Kris and Samantha who were holding hands, in front of them was her Uncle Jack, beside him Rain who gave her a questioning look. Everyone smiling. Then there was Laura. She was smiling the biggest of them, giving Bianca a small nod, her eyes filled with love.

She took a deep breath. "But mom, I am gay." Her voice was loud and clear. 

Immediately everyone started whispering which Erica heard as loud as thunder, filling her ears. But for two young women in the room, not a word was heard as they looked into the other's eyes.

"Well then, now that that's cleared up." Donald Steele took out a pencil and began writing. "Is it true you're in a romantic relationship with Laura English?"

Before the tabloid reporter could fire off another question Edmund and Dimitri grabbed him to escort him outside.

"Time to leave now." Edmund said.

"Hey! What about freedom of the press?" He struggled helplessly.

"What about freedom to kick you out?" Dimitri replied as they went through the front door.

Erica, not knowing what to do just smiled as she went into one of the side rooms as Ryan and Gillian started dancing to get things going again.

Bianca still had a dazed look on her face when all her friends surrounded her. 

"Way to go kiddo." Kris said patting her on the back.

"Wow" was all Rain was able to say.

"I need some air." The realization of what she had done finally hit her making her shake.

"Let's go outside then." Laura wrapped an arm around the girlÕs waist. "Rain, could you get Bianca some water?"

"No problem." She went in search of water, not wanting to get Bianca drunk on the spiked punch.

"We'll stay in here." Samantha said, still holding Kris' hand.

"No. Please come with me." Bianca laid her head down on Laura's shoulder. "I'd like to have my friends with me right now."

Everyone nodded. Once outside Rain came up with a glass of water.

"Thanks." The burette sat down, Laura never removing her hold on the girl. "So, what now?" The question was directed at the young woman next to her.

"Now you relax and let us take care of you."

Silence descended on the group once more.

"So, how about them 49ers?" Leo said.

That got everyone laughing, the rest of the time was spent with laughter and the company of good friends and Bianca Montgomery in the arms of Laura English.

"Oh no. Look at the Sam. We better get going." She pointed to the grandfather clock that could be seen from outside. It was one forty-five. "Melanie's coming tomorrow and I want to be alive when she does."

"Then we better get going hon." She turned to Bianca who stood up. "That was a very brave thing you did." She hugged the younger woman. "You know you can call Kris or me if you ever need to talk or if you want to get together."

"Yeah kiddo. Here's my business card.Ó She pulled the card out of her own little purse. It was very colourful to say the least. ÒHas cell phone, home phone, pager, and e-mail on it." Kris also hugged her young friend.

"Thank you two. You've been really nice." _How did I get such great friends?_

They smiled, said their goodbyes to everyone else and then left the party.

"Looks like I'm going too. The rest of the gang from the Center is leaving. That was awesome Bianca. Chin up." With a hug and pat on the back Rain went to join the rest of the group leaving.

"Let's go inside ladies." Leo held open the door. "Looks like this party is over anyway."

"Yeah it is." Jackson walked up to his niece and kissed her forehead. "I was talking with you mother, when I turned around she disappeared. I can't seem to find her. By the way, I am very proud of you sweetheart. How about we go home."

"If you don't mind Mr. Montgomery, I'd like to take Bianca home." Laura crossed her fingers behind her back. "I drove myself here."

"Is that alright with you honey?"

"Yeah Uncle Jack. I'd like Laura to drive me home." She smiled.

"All right then. I'll see you at home." He gave the burette a kiss and nodded his goodbyes to the other two young people before he left.

"I better be head off too.Ó He looked around at the almost empty room. ÒAre you two going to be ok?" Leo smiled when Bianca took Laura's hand.

"Of course Leo. Don't worry. Talk to you later." The blond smiled as the three of them left the party.

"So." Laura shifted foot to foot on the porch of the Kane house.

"So." Bianca smiled.

"I really had a good time. In spite of Donald Steele. I was...uh..." _This shouldn't be so hard! After all you've already kissed her._

Taking Laura's hands in hers Bianca caught her friend's gaze. "What?"

"Are you free this Friday night? I thought maybe we could go to dinner and a movie or something like that." 

"I would really like that." The smile on her face proved to the young photographer that it was more than alright.

"Great! It's a date then." _Just do it_. She leaned in and brought their lips together again that night. Laura's heart rate quicken as she felt Bianca deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled apart both were breathing heavily. "I uh...better go. My mom is waiting for me."

Bianca nodded. She waved as Laura drove away. 

_Well, that's one way to start the New Year._ Their thoughts mirrored each other.

"You can kiss me with the windows open while the rain comes pouring inside" Laura kept singing as she locked the door. "Kiss me in sweet slow motion, let's let every thing slide."

"Laura you're home." Brooke walked out of the kitchen.

ÒYou got me floating," She grabbed her mom around the waist and spun the both of them around the room "You got me flyin!"

Brooke laughed at her daughter, delighted to see her so happy.

"She likes me mom!" Laura laughed. "Goodnight!" After giving her mom a kiss she rushed upstairs. For once she couldn't wait for the morning.

The End (at least until I finish the sequel)

ÔWhat were those songs?Õ disclaimer:

All the songs are in the order in which they appear.

Chapter2

"A Chance" sung by Kenny Chesney 

"Someone Else's Star" sung by Brian White.

"Sweet Dreams" sung by the Eurythmics

Chapter 3

"Kiss The Girl" sung by Little Texas on "The Best of Country Sing The Best Of Disney"

"To Make You Feel My Love" sung by Garth Brooks on the "Hope Floats" soundtrack.

Chapter 10:

The song Laura is singing at the end is ÒThis KissÓ sung by Faith Hill.


End file.
